The Quiet Waterfall
by Jade Cyclone
Summary: This story takes place on the planet Vegeta (it was never blown up by Frieza).Vegeta went to Earth to get Goku and there he met Bulma so he brought her back with him and had kids.So now their son Trunks meets a who is not all that she lets on to be.
1. Who have we here?

A/N: HI! * waves * Well to be perfectly honest this is my first fic that I've uploading onto ff.net. Since I'm a new author and since no one knows me I'm gonna explain a few things.  
  
Firstly, for all of you who thought that this was a Trunks/Pan thingy, I hate to break it to you but it ain't. Sorry * grins * Pan will be in it but she's not one of the main characters. Instead I've made up my own ^_^ Believe me *ducks a tomato* I am a fan of Trunks/Pan! I think they make a great couple. just not in my ficcie.  
  
Secondly, I don't do lemons. Don't, Wont, and probably never will. So sorry again but it just ain't my style. I may add some fluff though, that's always fun.  
  
And lastly, no flames please. PWEASE? If you don't like the story there's a handy little BACK button you can use. If you don't know where it is you're either blind or just dumb. I will accept some suggestions on how to improve my writing, ideas you may have, and NICE comments from you readers. After all, I'm gonna need some feedback. Now that we're on the same level *ducks another tomato* -_-; Or, even if we're not *points to the back button* on with the fic! Please review and enjoy! *throws confetti*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ. I DON'T! If I did there'd be a lot more Trunks *grins*  
  
~ The Quiet Waterfall ~  
  
She crept expertly through the crowed. Her only friend was walking at a distance behind her. They were covering ground fast and there was no interference from the guards. No matter how good they were someone would have alerted them by now. Something was up. Pausing a moment, she turned to look at her friend and nodded twice under her hooded cloak. Silently the other complied and they split up. Being faster than the other she took the long way and walked the path at a natural pace knowing that she was being followed. Suddenly though, she veered off to the right into the woods. Darting through the various bushes and trees she stopped and a little ways ahead and climbed one of the taller trees. Pulling her hood down for a second she checked to see if the guards made it this far. Marveling at their dumb luck as well as their stupidity she watched them cautiously approach. She waited until they passed though, before making her move. She jumped out of the tree and landed silently on the ground. She made no sound as she came up behind them. They stopped but she crept up on them and in one swift motion smashed their heads together with a sickening crunch. They landed, slumped over on the ground leaving her satisfied and thoroughly amused. She bent down noticed a pouch on the taller ones belt. Upon picking it up it began to jingle. Smiling, she placed the coin purse in her cloak. Then, throwing up her hood once again she walked back through the trees slowly, quietly, and undetected.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Groaning at the sound of his father's angrier-than-usual voice, Trunks rose from his chair leaving his book at his desk.  
  
"Father?" Trunks inquired slowly not wishing to provoke his father in any way.  
  
"Again Trunks this is the third time this past full moon!" Vegeta said impatiently.  
  
"Again?" Trunks echoed questioningly.  
  
"She took out your guards AGAIN." Now Trunks understood. His father was talking about Angel. She was one of the most wanted on their planet. She finds pleasure in making a fool out of himself, his father, his guards, and she robs various people on top of that. And she did more than that even if she wasn't already aware of it. Her fun made him a laughing stock and got him in serious trouble with his dad. After all, he was in charge of the armed forces of the planet and when they made a mistake it was declared his fault. By his own father none the less, talk about family unity. He turned his attention back to his father when he heard him give an annoyed "ahem."  
  
"You are to take more responsibility do you hear?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I want you out there with them at all times and until she is found you will not resume training or your daily routine do you understand me?"  
  
"What!" Trunks yelled. " But that's not fair you can't just--"  
  
"I can do what ever I want!" Vegeta yelled back. "Do you forget who you're speaking to?"  
  
"Do not EVER talk back to me, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal." Trunks sighed inwardly. He had half a mind to ask what he'd ever done to be treated this way, but he decided not to take that chance, the man was already foaming at the mouth. Calming down a bit Vegeta stared hard at his son. Then he glanced over to the desk Trunks had been sitting at. Puzzled, Trunks followed his gaze and stiffened. Vegeta casually strolled over to the desk and picked up the book Trunks had been reading.  
  
"And what did I say about this nonsense?"  
  
"I--" At a loss for words, Trunks knew he was defeated.  
  
At that moment Trunks sister walked down the hall and saw her father with Trunks book. Already she knew what was happening. Thinking fast she walked up to Her brother and Vegeta.  
  
"Father?" Vegeta looked up to see his daughter beside him.  
  
"Yes Bra?" He replied sounding annoyed.  
  
"Why are you holding my book in a death grip?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Your book?"  
  
"Yes," she said taking it from him, "the maids were cleaning my room today so I asked Trunks to hold it for me so it wouldn't be misplaced."  
  
"I see." Vegeta nodded reluctantly. Bra kissed him on the cheek and then turned and walked down the hall. Trunks smiled inwardly, he would definitely owe her for this one.  
  
"Father." He said excusing himself and returning to his room. Maybe a bit to hastily. Sighing heavily he walked towards his closet. Not wanting to further his father's journey on the road down insanity, he took out his armor and changed. Then he headed out to meet the guards. As he approached, the captain bowed slightly.  
  
"We await your orders my prince."  
  
A/N: So. what did you think? Please let me know! Just no flames! * pulls out o fire extinguisher* Remember the back button? You don't HAVE to read this, if you don't like it, move on! 


	2. Past and present collide

A/N: Well, I'm back again! I'd like to thank Beta Genius, Amy, and Cat for reviewing! I'm soooooooooo happy, and I am glad you like ^_^. You know, you guys are hero's in my book. I was starting to think my first story was a piece of junk. And I really like the idea too *pouts* you'll find that most of my stories will have at least one of my random characters. Anywho to Beta Genius I know exactly what you mean, and I wasn't going to write it like that anyway. It wouldn't be any fun if everything was easy for her. Plus no one's perfect, she has her flaws *cough*hint*cough*. Well thanks again and here's the next chappie: Oh, and I'd like to promise frequent updates give or take a few days. I'm already starting on some new fics so I'll let you know when they're posted. NOW ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z!! Have you seen more Trunks lately? Huh? That's what I thought. but I do own Angel ~ No touchie!! ***  
  
The lone figure walked on relentlessly untill greeted by a fire in the clearing up ahead. Throwing back her hood, she greeted her partner who was already aware of her presence.  
  
"Hey Pan." She said smiling  
  
"Hey Angel, did you shake 'em?" Pan asked turnig serious all of a sudden.  
  
"Yeah no biggie, to bad they weren't smarter or I could've had some fun." They both laughed. After their cheer had subsided she turned back to Pan.  
  
"So, how'd we do?"  
  
"Well," Pan grinned mischivously, "we got two loaves of bread, some fruit, and another black ribbon." Looking up as she finished looking through the brown bag, Pan smiled and tossed the ribbon to her companion.  
  
"Thanks." Angel smiled back as she untied the other old, tattered ribbon that was around her ankle. As it fell to the ground a small tatooe of a dove was revealed.  
  
"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something."  
  
"Yeah?" Angel said, tying the new ribbon around her ankle covering the dove again.  
  
"Where'd you get that tatooe?"  
  
"I've had it ever since I can remember." She stated while admiering the way the ribbon shined in the firelight. Pan nodded but she continued.  
  
"It's why I'm called Angel." Her eyes hardened but she spoke gently. Then she remembered something and turned back to Pan with a sad look on her face.  
  
"I heard about your mothers condition, it's worsened.hasn't it?" Pan nodded grimly.  
  
"I have to go to her Angel." She said with a regretful tone.  
  
"Oh, don't be sorry Panny," she said placing a hand on her friends shoulder, "If you don't go how will I ever see you again?" Pan smiled.  
  
"How will I know how you're doing without me?" She nuged Angel playfully. Angel laughed and hugged her friend.  
  
"If I need help I'll call." She said tapping her temple, refering to their mind link. "Here, take this." She said pulling a loaf of bread and some fruit out of the bag and putting it in a spare one. Pan took the bag greatfully, and after a quick goodbye she slowly rose into the air and was off. Angel sighed and sat down next to the red and orange flames. It was always a confort to sit and think. She looked down at her ankle once more and loosened the knot in the ribbon. She let the silky black fabric fall away, once again revealing the dove. It was the only way anyone could recognize her as Angel. Her only flaw. She decided not to dwell on her weaknesses anymore and take a little road trip instead. Any serious warrior would have claimed she was crazy for not trying to get rid of her fault, but she had already done everything that she could. She stood up slowly and brushed herself off. Then, taking a quick look around her she stomped out the flames. She went to put her cloak back around her shoulders but stopped. Angel thought she deserved a break.  
  
"I could use the clouds for cover." She reasoned with herself as she rose into the air. The only problem was that she couldn't surpress her ki if she was flying. She shrugged it off. "There is no point in living if you play it safe all the time, where's the fun in that?" She scolded herself as she acsended higher into the sky. Using the clouds as a shield from unfriendly eyes, she flew over the village and towards the mountians in the distance.  
  
***  
  
Trunks had just set out with a small group guards to patrol the village when he sensed something far away. It was a ki, that much he could tell, but it was unfamiliar and rather strong. He closed his eyes and searched for it. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he locked on to it. He turned, and gestured for his guards to follow. They didn't fly however, instead the surpressed their ki's and ran. Trunks focused on the ki that was quickly moving ahead of him. When he reached the outskirts of the village, the ground began to drasticlly slope upwards. He was losing the ki so he ran faster until he made it to the top of the hill. When he stopped, he could see a tiny figure touch down in the mountians far ahead.  
  
"Guard," Trunks called over his shoulder. "What can you tell me about those mountans?" To be frank, Trunks hadn't noticed them there before.  
  
"Those are the Leahcar Mountian ranges." The guard explained.  
  
"No one resides there currently because no one has had the courage to inhabit it." Piped up another guard finishing for his friend.  
  
"Why?" Trunks inquired.  
  
"It's unknown territory." The man stated simply. Trunks just raised an eyebrow. His guard gave an exsasperated sigh. This made Trunks angry, it wasn't his fault his father was a tyrrant. He kept him cooped up in his room and then had the nerve to ask why he reads so much. Besides his daily training sessions with his dad, his books were his only source of entertainment. Trunks felt his ki rising but he surpressed it again, not wanting to alert the enemy. The guard got the message though, and quickly changed his attitude.  
  
"Some people say evil spirits haunt those mountians, precious few have entered and come out alive." Now it was Trunk's turn to give an exasperated sigh. He almost laughed.  
  
"Well evil spirit or no evil spirit we're going." The guards hestitated, but followed their leader into the mountians none the less.  
  
A/N: I know! I KNOW! It's short! TOO SHORT and I'm sorry but it'll get better I promise. So what'd ya'll think? Eh? Well, anywho next chapter we get a little insight to Angels past and why she does what she does so. stay tuned! ^_^ REVIEW! 


	3. Now it gets interesting

A/N: Oh dear lord, I am so sorry! Don't kill me! *whimpers* Just give me a chance to explain. See, last weekend I had a lot of stuff to do and my grandparents came over and I had a semi-formal dance to attend which I needed to get my hair done for *takes a breath* then my friend wanted me to see a play that she was in and I had my homework to think of. But I could only think of when I was going to type up my next chapter because personally I thought it was great and so did Cat. Anyways, so then I got on and finished a little of it with it written out but my dad came in and kicked me off the computer and he was on it for seriously ALL FREAKING WEEKEND! But he had work to do so I let it slide. Well now you know I hope you forgive me and enjoy this chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
***  
  
Angel landed beneath the tall firtrees and smiled at all she saw around her. It was so peaceful here. She closed her eyes and breathed in the cleanest air she'd smelled in a long time. It felt so good to be here again. Everywhere else that she'd been on this worthless planet was a barren wasteland, inhabited by the foulest beings in the universe none the less. Here she could escape all that. Here, she was free. Suddenly, Angel's eyes snapped open as she sensed a quick burst of ki energy. It wasn't familiar, and it was gone as quickly as it came. Still, she stood there a few moments more, watching, waiting. Her eyes darted from the trees to the sky before she was satisfied enough to let her guard down again. Shaking her insecurities off, Angel turned around and walked deeper into the woods. She made her way down a series of paths and trails that would have left anyone going in circles. But Angel wasn't just anyone, and she knew these trails well. She remembered fondly of walking these trails when she was a little girl. When it was easy for her to get lost in this peaceful world of ever green life. Her blissful state of innocence. When she reached the end of the path, there was a steep drop off and a set of wide stone steps. She climbed down them easily, but as she reached the last step she slowed her pace. Instead of finishing her walk, Angel sat on the last stone slab and ran her hands over its smooth surface.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"But mom," a little girl protested. "I don't need them."  
  
"I beg to differ Angel, I don't want you to fall." A woman replied to the childs whining. Her voice was gentle, just like her eyes. She looked up to see her daughter standing at the top of the hill with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"And pouting will get you no where," she said while placing another stone step in the side of the hill.  
  
"Anyways, how do expect us to go to the lake together if you can't get down the hill?" She grinned as the childs eyes lit up.  
  
"Really, do you mean it?" Angel asked hopefully.  
  
"Every word." Her mom said putting the last step in place.  
  
She didn't wait for her mothers okay. Angel ran down the stairs and pounced, giving her mother a big hug. The lady returned the hug and then picked up her daughter and twirled her around. Laughter rang through the trees endlessly that day.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Angel opened her eyes and blinked a few times, tears freely falling from her eyes. She wiped them away slowly and looked at her hands, the salty liquid now running over her fingers. Smiling sadly she stood up and brushed herself off. She continued down the path, sighing at random intervals until suddenly the trees parted to reveal a breath taking sight. Before her was a lush green clearing, undisturbed by man. In the very center was a cool blue lake with a crystal clear waterfall flowing into it. Angel closed her eyes and held her breath. She smiled when she heard nothing. There was something special about this waterfall. When it hit the water instead of splashing or rumbling, it flowed into the lake. Two becoming one and it happened so perfectly no sound was made. She sighed and opened her eyes.  
  
"I'm home."  
  
***  
  
Trunks looked up, the mountains were getting closer but running was getting him nowhere. He stopped and his guards did the same.  
  
"Yes your highness?" One of them asked.  
  
'Call me that again and I'll pummel you into the ground.' Trunks thought.  
  
"I'm sick of this." He said rising into the air.  
  
"But sir, she'll sense us!"  
  
"I don't care!" Trunks snapped. "I need a challenge anyway." He took off and the others followed behind him. If there was anything that he had inherited by his father it was his temper, and impatience.  
  
***  
  
Angel's head snapped up and she looked to the sky. 'So, maybe flying wasn't such a good idea after all.' She frowned, then looked down at her ankle.  
  
'But I still have a chance.' She thought. 'It's a slim one, but if I play my cards right I might be able to pull it off.' She stood up and walked by the tree she had been leaning against. Angel picked up her cloak and her bag then, using a small ki beam, she blasted a hole in the ground. She placed her belongings in it and went to cover it up, but instead she had an idea. She reached into her cloak and produced a small wooden flute. Placing it beside her she proceeded to fill the hole. When her work was done she looked back towards the sky and closed her eyes. 'They're close.' Opening her eyes again, she picked up her flute and flew to a large rock near the middle of the lake. Once she was seated she took off her shoes and put them down beside her. Then placing the flute to her lips, she played a slow, mellow tune. One that her mother would often sing to her here. Her eyes stayed closed and she kept on playing, waiting for them to come.  
  
***  
  
Trunks neared the mountains, but as he got closer he sensed something. Not a ki, a noise rather. He slowed down and hovered over the greenest trees he'd ever seen on this planet. The guards followed the suit and they all hovered, listening.  
  
A soft fluid tune crept above the trees. Intrigued Trunks followed the noise with his guards close behind. Soon he touched down in front of a beautiful lake. He'd never seen anything so peaceful in his life. Surprised, Trunks listened, as he could hear no sound coming from the waterfall.  
  
He shook his head in bewilderment and concentrated on the music. His eyes locked onto a figure sitting on a rock near the middle of the lake. She was playing a flute with her eyes closed, and didn't seem to notice that him and his men arrived. So Trunks took this time to study her.  
  
She sat so that her left side was facing them. She wore a grey pair of capris, and a tight black tank top. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail that fell down her lower back. One of her legs was pulled up to her chest and the other hung freely over the edge of the rock and into the water. Then he noticed it, the piece of black ribbon that was tied to her ankle. 'That's strange.' He thought as he listened to her song. Finally he took a step forward.  
  
'I have to make this look good.' Angel thought as he stepped closer.  
  
"Excuse me!" Trunks called out. He waited, but she didn't stop playing.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" He yelled louder this time. Her music stopped as she brought the flute away from her lips. She turned her head and looked at them. But once she realized they were standing there she screamed and fell backwards into the water. Trunks winced when he heard the splash. When she didn't come up he dove into the lake.  
  
'Wow,' he thought. ' It's a lot deeper than I expected it to be.' He looked down and spotted her in no time. Swimming over to her, he picked her up gently. Since he thought she was unconscious, he was surprised when her hands tightly grabbed his neck.  
  
Trunks flew to the surface landing neatly on the rock, and set her down. She coughed a couple of times before brushing her now soaked hair out of her face.  
  
"And here I was thinking that I wasn't going swimming today." She smiled. Trunks smiled back sheepishly.  
  
"I'm really sorry, I didn't want to scare you or anything."  
  
"That's okay, is there something I can help you with?" she asked politely nodding towards the guards standing on the bank. She looked back up at him and he stared into her eyes for the first time. They were the same color as her hair, a rich, deep chocolate brown. He snapped out of his daze suddenly and composed himself.  
  
"Uh yes actually." She just nodded and waited for him to continue.  
  
"Were you the one who flew here from over there?" He asked seriously, pointing towards the sky above his guards. Angel stiffened. 'He saw me.'  
  
A/N: oooo. a cliffie! Don't worry I won't leave you hanging ^_^ Anywho, next time Angel gets into a little trouble with the guards and more of her past is revealed. Next chappie is coming soon so stay tuned! 


	4. You're the Prince?

A/N: Hey! I'm back and I updated this chapter real quick like to make up for lost time so, we'll cut right to the chase. Now on with ficcie!  
  
Disclaimer: If you haven't gotten it by now I pity you.  
  
'I'll have to choose my words carefully.' Angel thought noticing that she had visibly tensed. Relaxing a bit, she answered calmly,  
  
"Yes I was, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Well," Trunks paused; he just couldn't see this woman being the most feared bandit on Vegeta. "What is your name?"  
  
"Krista." She answered without hesitation. Trunks looked her up and down, but he couldn't see a tattoo. His eyes fell to the ribbon. "What's that?" Angel thought fast.  
  
"What? This?" She said picking up one of the loose ends of the ribbon. He nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess it just reminds me of my mother," she sighed and looked up at him. "She died when I was a little girl."  
  
"Oh," Trunks answered sadly. "How---" He stopped not wanting to pry.  
  
"How does it remind me?" She finished for him.  
  
"Yeah." He nodded sheepishly.  
  
"It's alright," she said smiling. "My mother used to wear one just like it, but hers was white." A silent tear rolled down her cheek before she could stop it. She was angry that she showed her emotions so easily to this guard. He would have sooner thrown her in a jail cell than care about her feelings. She wiped it away quickly.  
  
"I didn't mean to pry." He said sympathetically.  
  
"You didn't." She stated simply, squeezing out her hair.  
  
"Where do you live?" Trunks pressed, he didn't want to cause her pain, but it was his duty to ask these stupid questions.  
  
"This planet." She said patting the rock beneath her. Trunks looked skeptical.  
  
"I don't have a real home, I like to travel around a lot." Her smile returned. Trunks decided that she was okay and then, got an idea.  
  
"Krista would you---" He placed his hand on her shoulder and was hit with a tidal wave of sadness. He never finished his sentence.  
  
*Trunks vision*  
  
It was dark, very dark. The moon wasn't out and the stars gave little comfort. It was raining and the ground was muddy. Suddenly, he heard the sound of harsh breathing and frantic footsteps in the mud. Turning, he watched as a woman and a little girl ran down a hill in front of him. The girl slipped suddenly in the mud.  
  
"Mommy!" She yelled.  
  
The woman turned and looked right past her daughter, fear painted a mask on her face. Trunks followed her gaze and saw ten or more of his fathers' guards quickly catching up to them.  
  
He wanted to help, yell, anything to distract the guards for them but he couldn't seem to move or even speak. Then the woman raised her hand above her head and screamed, forming an energy disc on her hand. She threw it, and a shocked Trunks watched as it destroyed everything in its path. For the most part the guards jumped out of the way. But a few of them weren't so lucky, and instantly were cut in half.  
  
This bought the woman enough time to grab her daughters' hand and run. A little further ahead, just out of sight from the guards she stopped. Pulling the little girl with her, they hid behind a large boulder. They sat there holding on to each other until the guards ran by. The woman looked up and broke the embrace.  
  
"Listen to me," she said in an urgent whisper, holding tightly to her daughters' shoulders. "I want you to go to the lake, you'll be safe there." She looked over her shoulder quickly before continuing. "You can fly, they won't sense your ki it's to small."  
  
"But why?" She asked, clearly afraid for her mother. "What do they want?" Tears streamed down her already muddy face.  
  
"They think mommy did something bad." She said smiling weakly.  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"No I didn't." The woman said, glancing over her shoulder again. She turned and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Now go, I'll meet you there when I can." The girl nodded and gave her mother one last hug before slowly rising into the air.  
  
"I love you mommy." She whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Her mother answered with a smile. She took off, never noticing the tears that stained her mothers' face.  
  
Trunks watched as the woman ran in the other direction. He glanced down at her feet; a white ribbon was tied to her ankle. Suddenly though, he was floating next to the little girl he saw before. He followed her gaze as she turned back in the direction she'd come from. He watched with her as an enormous energy explosion encompassed the area that they'd been standing in a few moments before. She shielded her eyes with her arms from the debris, light, and shock waves emitted from the blast.  
  
"MOMMY!" She screamed as she fell back towards the planet.  
  
*End vision*  
  
"Prince Trunks?"  
  
His eyes fluttered open. He was on his back, but he wasn't on the rock anymore. He was in his bed.  
  
"What happened?" The servant who had woken him up answered him calmly,  
  
"You've been out for at least an hour."  
  
"And?" Trunks urged.  
  
"Well, roomer has it that some girl poisoned you or something."  
  
"What?!" Then realization hit him. "Oh crap, KRISTA!"  
  
"Who?" The servant asked.  
  
"Krista, she's the girl, where are my guards?" Trunks half yelled. The servant pointed down the hall. He dashed out the door and ran to the guards in the training room. He went super saiyin as he entered, causing all of them to stop. He flew to the leader and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?" He screamed raising his power level a little.  
  
"Who?" The guard managed to answer.  
  
"The girl you brought in with me!" Trunks said slamming him into the wall again.  
  
"In the dungeons." The guard replied quickly. Trunks threw him roughly to the ground and dropped his form.  
  
"NEVER make assumptions about me EVER again." He sneered and ran down the stairs leading to the dungeons, leaving a few freaked out guards in his wake.  
  
***  
  
Sure, Trunks was mad they'd imprisoned Krista, but that's not why he did what he just did. He was just plain sick of everyone thinking they knew everything about him. He reached the dungeon hall and passed the guard without a word. He ran down the narrow passageway and passed the cells of various outlaws and thieves until he found hers.  
  
Trunks looked in the small window to see her sitting down with her back to the wall and her knees drawn up to her chest. She had energy restraints on her wrists and he could see them burning at her skin.  
  
He punched in the code on a keypad next to the door and watched as it slid open. Her eyes lit up when he was the one that walked in. Then she cocked her head to one side.  
  
"I'm confused," she said. " You're the prince?"  
  
"Yeah," he said nervously. "That's me." He scanned her wrists and the bands fell away.  
  
"Sorry about this, my guards are morons."  
  
"Really?" She exclaimed in mock surprise. "I hadn't noticed." Trunks grinned.  
  
"Well I hadn't planned on bringing you here like this but, would you like to stay for a little while?" She raised an eyebrow. "I mean since you have no where else to be, unless, you do." He trailed off sounding like an idiot and knowing it.  
  
Angel found herself in an interesting position; there was something about him that she liked. A lot. No, she told herself. It's too risky, and yet she found herself answering his question with a smile.  
  
"I'd love to." He couldn't help but return her smile.  
  
"But," she said. " I think it would be best if I knew your name first don't you?" Trunks blushed.  
  
"Right, I'm Trunks."  
  
"And you already know mine, unless that bump made you forget." She touched the back of his head gingerly. He could feel his skin tingle; it sent shivers down his spine. They stood there for a few seconds in silence before Turnks realized that they were still in a jail cell.  
  
"Let us retire," he said with a fake accent. "And I shall escort you to your quarters."  
  
"Why prince Trunks, how thoughtful of you." She said linking her arm through his. They both laughed as they made their way down the corridor.  
  
When they came to the end of the hall, they passed the guard who was on duty. He was drunk, and stupidly reached for Angel's waist. Trunks, who was going to do something, was cut off by the guards yelp of surprise. Acting on pure reflex, Angel had swiftly kicked his hands away. The guard numbly lifted his hands both his wrists were clearly broken. He just backed up and took his post again. Trunks just starred.  
  
Even he had trouble with that guard when he was drunk, he may be dumb but he was strong. Angel realized to late what she'd done. 'Smart, you're supposed to be the damsel in distress.' She mentally scolded herself.  
  
"Shall we?" She said quickly. "So what happened at the lake anyway?" She asked, trying desperately to change the subject.  
  
"Uh," Trunks said snapping out of his trance. He wasn't quite sure how to answer that question. "Krista, do you remember how your mom died?"  
  
"No, all I remember is hitting my head really hard." She continued, "and when I woke up I couldn't find her." She paused a moment before adding, "Every once in a while I'll remember something from before that though."  
  
"Oh." Was all he could manage to say.  
  
"Why?" Angel asked suddenly suspicious. But then, she didn't know why she was sharing these things with him.  
  
"Well, I-I- we're here." He said relieved that he didn't have to finish. "I'm going to introduce you to my parents tonight at dinner."  
  
"Well Trunks incase you haven't noticed I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion." She gestured at her dirty clothes.  
  
"Oh that won't be a problem, my sister Bra can fix that."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My sister, she can lend you some things if that's okay with you." He added, "I'll send her over."  
  
"Well, Thank you sire." She mock curtsied, and Trunks bowed low.  
  
"Then I will see you at dinner milady." He smiled, then turned and walked back down the hall. She giggled and closed the door behind her.  
  
A/N: Well, there you go. So I need maybe a day or two to come up with a new chapter but it'll come soon I promise. Next time, Angel meets Vegeta and Bulma, and Bra. The guards seem suspicious and go to see Vegeta about it. What new mayhem will this cause? And where does Goku fall into this? Stay tuned! 


	5. A makeover?

A/N: Hey! Once again I'm back. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I started a new fic the other day and so I worked on that one a bit before going on with this one. I know, I know, irresponsible right? Well that's okay 'cause I was never responsible to begin with.  
  
Cat: That's nothing to be proud of.  
  
AG: Did I ask for your input? *re-reads the A/N* Nope definitely did not.  
  
Cat: Are you implying something?  
  
AG: I really wish my sister wasn't using the metal baseball bat today. Truly I do.  
  
Cat: Can I do the disclaimer please? Pwease? *starts jumping up and down* (I hope the floor is sturdy ^^;)  
  
AG: Well, just so you people know, and so you don't think I'm crazy, this is my anime bud, Cat---- Apparently she is doing the disclaimer.  
  
Cat: ^___________^  
  
AG: Are you going to do it or not?  
  
Cat: *Jumps up and down once more and goes through the floor*  
  
AG: -_-;  
  
Cat: *struggles back through the hole in the floor* I'm okay--- anyway AG or I do not own DBZ. We DON'T. And if we did (which we don't) we would be rolling in money and buying our way through school etc. But if you don't understand that we just DON'T own DBZ and must sue, well, we don't have any money to counter such a vicious assault, but you can have my cardboard box. ^^  
  
AG: Do you pity me? Cause I do.  
  
Cat: Me t- HEY!  
  
AG: Now on with the fic!  
  
***  
  
Angel shut the door quietly and smiled, silently remembering his laugh. It made her want to laugh again. Actually, she was having fun, real fun. Not her and Pan fun, real fun. That was something she hadn't done in a very long time. Eleven years to be exact.  
  
She slowly looked around the room. It had a desk with a chair, a queen sized bed, a rather large closet, a dresser with a mirror hanging slightly above it, and as she walked further into the room she noted a bathroom complete with shower and tub. Suddenly though, Angel felt like she wasn't supposed to be here. Like it was wrong.  
  
'You have been spending most of your life outside you know.' A little voice inside her head explained. And it was right, she felt like a caged animal. To be perfectly honest though, the room was pretty big. The ceiling scared her as well, she'd much rather look at the stars before she went to bed. She was tired and went to lie down on the bed. As it sank softly beneath her though, she found it most uncomfortable and proceeded to sleep on the floor.  
  
***  
  
Trunks walked down the hall, thinking to himself. Mostly stuff like, "Wow! She's great!" And, "I really want her to stay." But his thoughts were interrupted by the now audible sound off glass breaking.  
  
"Crap." He hissed under his breath and quickened his pace. As he entered the throne room to find his mother throwing whatever she could find at his dad.  
  
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
"Bulma I don't---"  
  
"DON'T YOU BULMA ME!" She yelled back as she threw a vase at her husband.  
  
"IF YOU HADN'T TOLD HIM TO GO OUT THERE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" Trunks watched her pummel his dad with various objects for a few seconds more. Everyone knew the queen had the king wrapped around her finger but this- this was ridicules! 'If only I had a video camera.' Trunks thought before taking a deep breath.  
  
"Mother I'm fine, really."  
  
***  
  
Bra walked gracefully up the stairs to the guest hall. When she had heard Trunk's request she was actually excited. A new woman in the palace was just what she needed and now she could even give her a makeover.  
  
She reached the hall and looked down at the ink on her hand.  
  
"Room number 272." She said walking down the hall looking at the numbers imprinted on the doors. When she found the right room she knocked lightly on the door. No one answered. She would kill Trunks if this were all a joke. She turned the knob a little and found it was unlocked so she pushed it open.  
  
Bra looked around the room and almost didn't notice the slender figure asleep on the floor. She tiptoed quietly across the floor, but Angels senses were to keen and she was already awake. Bra looked down.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"That's fine, it was only a cat nap." Angel said stretching. Bra raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How come you were asleep on the floor?"  
  
"Well, I guess I'm just used to it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Angel had already concluded that Bra was nosier than her brother was.  
  
"I travel around a lot."  
  
"Oh, well I'm Bra." She said extending her hand. Angel took it and stood up.  
  
"I'm An--- Krista." She said catching herself but Bra didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Yikes! You must really travel around a lot!" Now Angel was offended. Sure she was a little dirty but she didn't think she looked that bad. But before she could say anything Bra was pushing her towards the bathroom.  
  
"Now take a shower and I'll get my things, when I'm done you'll look great." Now Angel was just a little scared. But she wanted to shower so she reluctantly agreed with a fake smile. Bra ran off to her room and once again Angel was left alone.  
  
***  
  
Trunks sighed and tried as hard as he cold not to fall asleep during his father's lecture. He found it more convincing if he nodded his head and looked serious every once in a while. He had already explained what had happened but his dad was, as explained earlier, a tyrant. After his father was gone however is was his mother's turn.  
  
"So?" Trunks just gave her a confused look. Bulma smiled and continued.  
  
"Is she pretty?" Trunks blushed.  
  
"MOM!" He said standing up. His mom just laughed.  
  
"Of course she can stay Trunks." She said still smiling. "And it would give you an excuse for a break." She winked. Trunks smiled back.  
  
"Thanks mother." He said giving her a hug, then leaving to get ready for tonight. His mother always found a loophole for him.  
  
***  
  
"So Vegeta, Trunks found a girl?" Goku said while sparring with his friend.  
  
"If you want to look at it that way, then yes." The king replied coldly.  
  
"Hey c'mon Vegeta, I thought you wanted this." Goku said kicking off the wall.  
  
"Not to a peasant he dragged in from the dungeons."  
  
"The dungeons?" Goku asked confused.  
  
"Don't ask Kakarott, and even if you do I'm not willing to explain."  
  
"Fine." He said slightly pouting but raising his power level all the same. The two flew at each other never hesitating. Goku blinked though, and that was all that Vegeta needed to land a punch on his opponent's jaw. He smirked.  
  
"You're losing your touch Kakarott."  
  
***  
  
Angel had gotten out of the shower to find Bra looking in her mirror. She came out of the bathroom in a towel and sat down on the chair Bra had pulled from the desk to the dresser. She watched her in the mirror as she pulled a comb through her hair. When all the knots were out, which took a while, Bra looked back to her.  
  
"Now before I decide the makeup and the hair style, I need to know the dress." She smiled and continued. "I picked out a few of mine, they're on the bed."  
  
Angel stood up and gasped at the pile of dresses on her bed.  
  
"That's a few?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Oh." Angel said slowly. "What will your parents accept?"  
  
"Well if you want to impress my mother then well, anything is fine as long as you have a nice attitude." She giggled as if remembering something but continued anyway. "But if you want to impress my dad then don't wear anything to flashy."  
  
Angel gave Bra a do-I-look-like-a-flashy-person-to-you look. She laughed again. Angel concluded that she was all right, she liked her all-the-time- happy attitude. It made her happy too. She smiled and looked back at the bed. Her eyes locked onto a short baby blue dress. It was sleeveless but it still had thick straps and had a slightly square neckline. Angel pointed it out to Bra who picked it up and held it against her new friends' back.  
  
"Good choice, it will bring out your skin tone, and your eyes." Angel smiled, this was fun. She hadn't worn a dress in a while. Bra separated it from the others and sat Angel back down again.  
  
"Now for the hard part."  
  
"Are you saying that I'm ugly?" Angel said in mock surprise.  
  
"Of course not! But you could never compare with me." They two laughed at the joke as Bra started to dry Angel's hair. When she was finished she took out a container of a gold looking sort of gel. Angel eyed it suspiciously.  
  
"That won't turn my hair blonde will it?"  
  
"No. I hope." Angel whipped her head around and glared at Bra.  
  
"Just joking, it'll only make it shine."  
  
Angel let her apply it to her head. When Bra finally let her look into the mirror she was shocked. It hadn't turned her hair blonde but it had lightened it and made it shinier. She turned her head slightly and watched it glisten in the light.  
  
"Wow, it looks great."  
  
"That's only the beginning." Angel cringed, that's what she was afraid of.  
  
When Bra was finished she let her look into the mirror. Angel didn't even recognize herself. Bra had straightened her hair and even trimmed the ends for her, now it was hanging lightly down her lower back. It looked the best it had in years. She had added some light blue and white shimmer to her eyelids and some mascara as well. Bra decided not to go with any blush because her friend was pretty tan anyway. But her light pink lip-gloss finished the look off nicely. Bra looked satisfied, and Angel was well, stunned. She had even done her nails for her in a soft cream color.  
  
"Thanks, it's amazing." She managed to say. She was still looking in the mirror when Bra bent down and started to untie the ribbon on her ankle. Angel jerked her foot away suddenly mad.  
  
"What are you doing?" She almost yelled.  
  
"It won't go with your dress." Bra answered simply.  
  
"Sorry, but it's important to me." She said not wanting to offend, Bra didn't seem to care.  
  
"Well it suits you anyway, but if you must wear a ribbon at least it should match." She walked over to an intercom and pressed the button.  
  
"Excuse me, is anyone there?"  
  
A small boy's voice answered shyly, "yes milady?"  
  
"Please fetch me a blue ribbon would you, and it must be thick. Bring it to room 272."  
  
"Yes milady."  
  
Bra turned back to Angel. I'll leave you alone now, but I'll come back to show you where the dinning hall is okay? Angel nodded and watched her leave. She picked up the dress and put it on. It fit perfectly and it was flattering to her shoulders. She looked her self up and down in the mirror before she picked up the shoes Bra had loaned her. They were just plain black with a rounded toe and were very comfortable. There was virtually no heel, only because she had asked that there not be one. She had never actually worn heels before. After she had slipped them on, there was a knock on the door. Angel walked up to it and opened it slowly. A boy no more than fourteen was standing there with a spool of ribbon. His head was bowed as he said,  
  
"Milady requested this ribbon." Angel smiled gently as she put two fingers under his chin and raised his head. He looked at her with sad blue eyes under a mess of sandy blonde hair. 'He's a slave.' She thought to herself.  
  
"I'm no royal, you don't have to bow." He smiled back and she showed him how long to cut it. When he left she decided that when she left she was going to do something for the slaves of this world. 'If you do leave.' The small voice in her head stated. Angel blushed at the thought. She tied the blue ribbon around her ankle in place of the black one and sighed. Now, all she needed to do was make it through this dinner.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Wow that's the longest chapter so far!  
  
Cat: Thanks to my creative genius. ^^  
  
AG: I've learned that it's just best to smile and nod.  
  
Cat: AG has decided that this was as good as any place to leave off. Next time Angel realizes that Goku will be there to and he knows her through Pan as Angel. Oh man! What new problems will this cause! Stay tuned! ^^  
  
AG: Hey those are my lines!  
  
Cat: *grins and runs off*  
  
AG: *shrugs* Hey, it worked. ^^ 


	6. Uneasy Angel, usure Trunks

A/N: Alrighty, I'm back and am updating sooner than I expected.  
  
Cat: Yeah, our school had a "snow" day because of this sheet of ice that is covering everything.  
  
AG: Yep. Anywho, I'm not going into detail 'cause I wanna start the fic. Cat would you do the honors.  
  
Cat: I would, *trying to fix the floor* but it might end in tragedy.  
  
AG: Aw Catty, it was an accident. Just think of it this way, now we have an express drop box. ^^  
  
Cat: *looks up hopefully* Ya think?  
  
AG: Sure, now do the disclaimer so the nice reviewers can read and REVIEW. Hehehe. Anyway with that said, please lets start the fic.  
  
Cat: Okay--- AG or I don't own DBZ. So there :P  
  
AG: *sarcastically* gee, she certainly has a way with words doesn't she? Now on with the fic!  
  
***  
  
Bra knocked on the door and walked in. She was wearing a red dress that was similar to Angels only it didn't have any straps. Her hair was up in a bunch of curls at the top of her head and two red clips held her bangs up and out of her face. She was indeed wearing heels, black, and they suited her. Angel smiled as her friend walked in.  
  
"You look great."  
  
"So do you, if I do say so myself." She grinned, "Oh, Trunks wanted me to give this to you, he said it was yours."  
  
Bra tossed Angel her flute. But suddenly she got serious. Angel put her flute down and took the hint and listened.  
  
"Now, daddy has a friend over, that will make him cockier than ever." She said slowly. "Plus he's already mad at Trunks for not being able to find that Angel bandit."  
  
Angel laughed nervously. Bra raised an eyebrow, not quite following why Krista was laughing.  
  
"Anyway, just try to stay out of his way but don't be too polite or he'll think you're weak."  
  
Angel nodded understanding already that Vegeta wasn't an easy man to impress.  
  
"You'll be sitting next to Trunks because you're his guest, just wait for him he'll escort you to the table." Bra winked and Angel blushed.  
  
They started walking down the hall until Angel thought of something.  
  
"Who is your father having over?" She asked Bra, she knew it was rude but she was curious.  
  
"Just a friend of the family's, his name is Goku."  
  
Angel nearly fell over.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Bra stopped with her and gave her a weird look.  
  
"His name is Goku---"  
  
"Son Goku? Angel cut in.  
  
"Yeah, you know him?"  
  
"I've heard of him." She answered in a shaky voice. Angel looked up at her, she could see that Bra was concerned.  
  
"Umm, you know what Bra why don't you just tell me where the dinning hall is and I'll meet you there-I, uh, just remembered that I left something in my room."  
  
Bra looked convinced and pointed out where to go and who to see for questions. Angel ran back to her room and shut the door hard behind her. She sat up against the bed and closed her eyes.  
  
/Pan?/  
  
//Angel?//  
  
Angel sighed trying to think this thing through.  
  
/Pan, why did you fail to explain to me that your family knows the king?/  
  
//It just didn't seem important, why?//  
  
Angel sighed and told Pan everything that happened up till now, but Pan was laughing.  
  
//You? In a dress? HA! I wish I were there to see it.//  
  
/Pan this is serious! Goku knows me as Angel not Krista remember?/ Pan stopped laughing.  
  
//Oh, I didn't even think about that.//  
  
/Yeah, I can't go there now if he's gonna tell everyone who I am!/  
  
//I'll send him a message, just wait okay? It'll be fine.//  
  
Angel waited as her friend closed their link. In a few minutes she was back.  
  
//Okay, Goku understands. He's gonna pretend like he doesn't know you so just introduce yourself as Krista.//  
  
/Thanks Panny, you know I would hug you if I could./  
  
//Sure. And let me know how it's going, they say the prince is pretty darn handsome.//  
  
/Pan, I did this so he wouldn't suspect me!/  
  
//Right, well let me know anyway.//  
  
Angel smiled and got up to leave. She stopped though and remembered that she had told Bra that she needed to get something. Just for the sake of argument she picked up her flute and following Bra's directions she found the dinning hall with ease. When she entered only the Queen, Bra and Trunks were there. She breathed a sigh of relief. Then Trunks looked up at her when Bra pointed her way. Trunks looked shocked, but in a good way. She took a deep breath and walked up to them. Politely she turned to the queen.  
  
"Your majesty." She curtsied. Bulma smiled.  
  
"You don't have to do that unless my husband is around." Angel smiled back.  
  
"Mother, this is Krista." Trunks offered. He was stunned; and was suddenly glad to have a sister like Bra.  
  
"How come you went to get your flute Krista?" Bra asked.  
  
"It just calms me down, I must confess that I was a bit nervous."  
  
Trunks smiled at her and suddenly, her problems didn't seem that bad. The queen smiled reassuringly and asked,  
  
"Would you play something for us while we're waiting?"  
  
Angel was taken a back by the question; she never really played for an audience before. Trunks nodded and added,  
  
"How about the song you played at the waterfall?"  
  
Angel shook her head, "No, that song isn't appropriate here."  
  
Trunks cocked his head to one side, unsure of what she meant. Instead she brought the flute to her lips and played a slightly faster song. It was a joyful upbeat tune, which made you want to dance. The notes rolled over each other blending the song together. Even the servants paused a moment to listen and she smiled at the gesture. She was glad to bring with her a little something that could make people happy.  
  
***  
  
"Do you hear that Kakrott?'  
  
"Yeah, I do." He replied to his friend on the way to the dinning hall. He had heard that song before, Angel had taught his granddaughter Pan to play that on a small wooden flute.  
  
"What's the matter Kakarott? Still sore after you let me pummel you into the ground a few minutes ago?"  
  
"Hehehe, yeah, I guess I was just thinking."  
  
"Well then, you better stop before you hurt yourself." He answered sarcastically.  
  
Goku put his hand on the back of his head and laughed.  
  
"You know Vegeta you're probably right."  
  
They entered the room and saw a girl in a light blue dress playing a flute for Bulma, Bra and Trunks. Vegeta recognized the tune as well.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Vegeta pulled his cloak tighter as he surpressed his ki and hid by a bush. A woman and a small girl were in the market; they had gotten sloppy.  
  
Vegeta watched as the woman played a fast tune on a small wooden flute. Next to her the girl was spinning and twirling to her mothers song and the villagers were clapping and laughing as they watched.  
  
"Fools," he hissed under his breath addressing the villagers, then turned back to his guards.  
  
"Follow them, find out where they go when they leave town, tonight we take them."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
He blinked, the music had stopped and Goku was stupidly waving his hands infront of Vegeta's face.  
  
"You whooo, veggie head!"  
  
Vegeta growled in his throat. "Don't ever call me that again Kakarott or I will obliterate your simple life."  
  
Goku grinned stupidly again and put his hand on the back of his head.  
  
"Hey, I knew that would get your attention."  
  
Vegeta looked up to see his son, daughter, and wife approach them. The girl had her arm linked through Trunk's and a calm expression was plastered on her face. When they arrived Bulma went to stand by her husband and Trunks stepped forward.  
  
"Father, this is Krista." He held out her hand and she curtsied gracefully. Vegeta nodded and she stood back up. He noted what a fool his son was.  
  
"That was an interesting song, Krista, where ever did you learn it?" Vegeta could see her eyes narrow for a split second before she answered calmly,  
  
"My mother taught me."  
  
If she had had any recollection of the night her mother died, she would have thought of something else to say. In that instant Vegeta knew who she really was, the one he was after, Angel. But instead of exposing her now, he thought it might be better if he played along. It would certainly make things interesting. He noted the ribbon on her ankle and realized it must conceal her tattoo.  
  
"Well Krista, this is Kakarott, more commonly known as Son Goku."  
  
Angel smiled quickly at Goku and extended her hand. He shook it and smiled.  
  
"Hello sir, I'm Krista it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Goku and her locked eyes as if sharing a secret know one else could hear. Then finally they all sat down to eat.  
  
For the duration of the dinner Vegeta kept staring at Krista. Trunks noticed this and wondered what his father knew that he didn't. He was getting uneasy; his dad was being a little too nice for comfort.  
  
Angel ate in utter silence, thinking to herself. 'He knows something.' She thought. She looked up and caught the king's gaze. It seemed to say, 'Yes, yes I do.' She was suddenly frightened, not that she would be exposed, that she'd never see Trunks again. If the king knew who she really was, she'd have to leave and fast. But she didn't want to leave, she liked it here. She liked being with Trunks, and even Bra. Here she could be herself, not the cold, ruthless bandit she was thought to be.  
  
She stood up suddenly and banged her knees on the table, she winced and everyone else jumped. Vegeta watched her with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Krista are you all right?" Trunks asked standing up as well.  
  
She didn't reply at first, just held onto the table for support. She couldn't leave him, she couldn't. But she did need time to think.  
  
"Yes." She said finally, never taking her eyes off the king. "Would you excuse me?"  
  
Trunks nodded and she backed away from the table slowly.  
  
"Your highness." She curtsied, trying to sound sweet and failing miserably.  
  
Vegeta nodded and went back to eating, as did everyone else. But Trunks stood there a moment more watching her go. He could tell she was afraid of something, but he knew when people just wanted to be alone and sat back down.  
  
Light conversation floated around the table but Trunks ate in silence. His sister noticed this and nudged him out of his trance. He looked up at her and she questioned him with her eyes. He just shook his head and tried to eat but he had lost his appetite and got up slowly.  
  
"I think I'm going to have to pass up dessert, it was nice to see you again Goku."  
  
Goku smiled and once again everyone resumed eating dinner. Vegeta watched his son leave with a mischievous look in his eyes.  
  
*Midnight*  
  
"Yes your highness?" Asked the guard Vegeta had called out this evening.  
  
"She's here." Vegeta said coldly.  
  
The mans eyes widened and he shrank back into the shadows with his king.  
  
"My lord I-" Vegeta held up a hand to silence him.  
  
"Here is what you need to do."  
  
***  
  
A/N: O.O ooo, another cliffie. I'm so bad at that! Anywho next time Vegeta and the guards form a plan. Will they find a way to capture Angel? Next chappie will probably be a Trunks and Angel on the town sort of thing to relieve some suspense. Stay tuned, and I'm feeling short on love, I have barely gotten any new reviews. Please review! ^^  
  
Cat: Yeah, we need something to fill this hole. *points to the hole in the floor*  
  
AG: -_-; 


	7. First kiss

A/N: Hey, gees don't shoot me I know, I know! I haven't been able to update 'cause of a huge ice storm that knocked out our power for nearly a week, school, and stupid friends who just don't understand me, and my dad who became the computer nazi again. Good grief! Anywho sorry for the long wait.  
  
Cat: Tell them!  
  
AG: Tell them what?  
  
Cat: *whispers in AG's ear*  
  
AG: -_- you're a dork you know that, right?  
  
Cat: Someday dorks will rule the world and their reign of stupidity will spread like an infectious disease of geek-idous!  
  
AG: 0.o  
  
Cat: My point exactly.  
  
AG: Well Cat would like me to explain that her umm, *looks to the hole in the ground* accident has, as of late, become the midnight snack express service delivery hole.  
  
Cat: Hurray!  
  
AG: Anywho, without further adieu, may I present for your entertainment, and reviewing purposes--- CHAPTER 7!  
  
Cat: WE DON"T OWN DBZ *brandishes her field hockey stick* understand?  
  
AG: ^^;  
  
***  
  
Angel was in her bathroom breathing hard. The tears started coming fast and she began to choke on them. She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"What's happening to me?" She asked her reflection.  
  
Mascara was underneath her eyes and her nose was red. Years ago she wouldn't have even taken this risk, and now she was stuck in the middle of it. Suddenly, there was a knock on the bathroom door. She whirled around to see Trunks standing in the doorway. She and him stared at each other for a few seconds before Trunks started.  
  
"Krista what's going on?"  
  
He looked alarmed, and all she wanted to do was tell him that she was fine, not to worry and that he should stay away from her for his own safety. But she couldn't form the words let alone the sentences; instead she sank to the floor and cried, still holding on to the counter.  
  
"I don't want to leave." She said quietly, shaking her head.  
  
"You don't have to leave." He reassured her, dropping down to her level.  
  
She wanted to scream and yell and explain to him that he was wrong, that she had to leave. For him, and for herself. He didn't understand, he wouldn't understand. She was a lie, a fake! Krista wasn't real, and Trunks liked Krista not her. Not her.  
  
She was sobbing now and Trunks was still confused.  
  
"Krista what's---"  
  
"Please don't ask me why Trunks." She whispered, cutting him off.  
  
He put his hand on the back of her head. She flinched at the contact, too distracted to keep up her warriors' façade. But she allowed him to put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her fragile form and pulled her close to him. But she sensed something, a hesitation. He was just as afraid of being hurt as she was. It made her feel better, but it didn't purge the doubt from her soul.  
  
"You can trust me you know." He told her.  
  
She just sat there silently with her head on his shoulder. How could she trust him, when she could barley trust herself? She shifted and he brushed her tear soaked hair off her face. His touch was gentle and cool; a welcomed visitor on her hot stressed face. He was rocking back and forth slowly; Angel let him take over and relaxed in his arms. She closed her eyes and let the bliss of sleep consume her, tears still staining her face. Trunks leaned back against the counter and placed his head on hers.  
  
"What happened to you?" He asked her, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer. He fell asleep within a few minutes, with his head on hers.  
  
***  
  
Trunks woke to the sound of running water. He looked up and saw Krista standing at the sink, trying to wash the makeup from her face. He figured that she must have just gotten up, because she was still in her dress. He smiled and stretched.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
She looked at him as he stood up and gave him a short smile.  
  
"Better thanks."  
  
"Well if you're hungry breakfast is at nine." She nodded as he turned to leave.  
  
"Hey, Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked while turning to face her.  
  
"Do you want to do something today?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
She thought a moment, not really sure of what to do herself. She didn't want to stay here for another day, and the market became boring a few years back. It was always the same people, with the same routine and the same problems. Then she got an idea.  
  
"Well if you don't mind me saying, palace life is a bit stuffy."  
  
"Tell me about it." He smiled and leaned on the doorframe.  
  
"No I probably shouldn't, I'd likely bore you to death." She joked making him laugh.  
  
Angel closed her eyes at the sound, she loved it. But then---  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A woman and a young girl stood at the top of the waterfall both wearing bathing suits. The woman crouched down next to the little girl standing in front of her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to try?"  
  
The little girl hesitated and then nodded slowly. Her mother could tell she was nervous and wrapped her arms around her daughter. She lifted the little girl up with her and moved closer to the edge of the platform then--- jumped.  
  
They both screamed as they fell, until the water muffled their voices. Slowly they came to the surface one at a time. Not wanting to scare her daughter, the woman had let go of her as they hit the water. They floated there staring at each other. The woman looked worried and the little girl's eyes were wide with shock. Then without notice, they burst into fits of laughter. Still laughing, they swam to shore and raced each other back up the rocks to try again.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Angel woke in Trunks arms. She guessed she had fainted and he was now carrying her and running down the hall. Apparently he didn't notice that she was awake because he didn't stop. He wasn't being too careful, and his hurried steps jerked her around and made her feel sick.  
  
"Trunks, what are you doing? Stop!"  
  
He turned and looked at her obviously surprised at her sudden consciousness. Surprised enough to not pay attention to the staircase in front of him anyway. He tripped and sent them both hurtling down the stairs. They hit the platform hard, with Trunks sprawled out on the floor and Angel lying painfully over his chest. He groaned and pushed himself onto his elbows.  
  
"Oww." Angel said sarcastically.  
  
That was an understatement. She turned and looked at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before they started to laugh uncontrollably. Trunks fell onto his back again and they both just laughed. The commotion had caused the guards to come running, and Vegeta, his wife, and daughter followed as well.  
  
The company stared at the duo in disbelief. Bulma the guards and Bra looked relieved, but Vegeta looked disgusted--- another understatement.  
  
It was Trunks who noticed that they were being watched and he nudged his companion so she would look up. But when she did, they began laughing even harder. She stood up and letting him stand as well. She curtsied for them and tried her hardest to keep a straight face. Trunks was having perhaps a harder time doing the same. The look on his father's face was priceless. It was his tone of voice that he could live without.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Vegeta roared. But what made him even more furious was the fact that his yelling didn't shake the two teens. They just kept on smiling.  
  
"Well you see sir, Trunks was um---" Angel started but she had to turn away because she was laughing again.  
  
"Showing her around the castle when---"  
  
"When I decided that I needed a snack." She said in a mock serious tone causing Trunks turn away this time.  
  
Angel could tell that Vegeta was about to rip out their windpipes but this was just to funny. When Trunks recovered, he continued.  
  
"So we were heading downstairs when---"  
  
"I tripped and we fell." She finished for him.  
  
"You tripped?!" Vegeta said his power level skyrocketing. Yet they kept on mocking him.  
  
"That's right," Trunks countered. "We tripped."  
  
"On a ladybug." Angel butted in. Even the queen and Bra had to surpress their laughs. Now Vegeta was enraged. How dare they? He was about to continue when she began again.  
  
"Trunks courageously tried to stop the fall but alas, it was to late." She said placing the back of her hand of her forehead and falling back into Trunks' arms.  
  
"To late for what?" Bra asked not able to resist.  
  
Angel's head snapped up and she adopted a serious look before answering,  
  
"For the ladybug of course."  
  
Everyone except Vegeta laughed. Angel noticed the death glare the king was sending them both and grabbed Trunks hand.  
  
"And now I'm afraid we must be off." She said pulling him back up the stairs. He just nodded unable to respond. They ran down the hallway laughing and burst into Angel's room quite unceremoniously. They fell backwards onto the bed until they caught their breath.  
  
"Wow." Was all Trunks managed to say.  
  
"What were you doing anyway?" She asked him, still joking around a bit.  
  
"Well you fainted, I wasn't going to just leave you there."  
  
She stopped remembering what she and Trunks had been discussing. So she stood up and held out her hands to him. He looked puzzled, but stood up and took them into his own.  
  
"Before I asked you if you wanted to do something today." He nodded and waited for her to finish.  
  
"Well, I decided that since you showed me your world I should show you mine." He raised an eyebrow but still remained silent.  
  
"Close your eyes." He did as he was told and waited. A few seconds later he felt a slight tug on his ki, but dismissed it. Her hands were still in his and they hadn't moved at all.  
  
"Alright, open them."  
  
Trunks gazed around himself to see that he was in a forest, standing on the edge of the lake to be exact.  
  
"How---"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
  
He glanced at her and smirked. "Oh, I'll find out."  
  
She gave him a puzzled look but wasn't ready for what was about to come. Trunks picked her up and threw her right into the lake. She came up coughing, her hair and her dress now soaked through.  
  
"TRUNKS!" He shrugged and dove in after her.  
  
She saw him coming and swam away to the rock in the lake. She got out and watched for him. He held his breath and swam underwater to try and surprise her. He jumped out next to the rock and attempted to grab her. But she had taken a hold of his wrists and held him out of the water.  
  
"To predictable." She scolded shaking her head.  
  
He gave her an innocent look and planted his feet on the side of the rock. Without warning he wrenched his arms back sending her flying once again into the water. She came up to see him sitting on the rock shaking his head at her.  
  
"To predictable."  
  
She grinned and swam back over to the rock, and he helped her up out of the water. They sat there for sometime, leaning against each other. Finally Angel had the courage to break the moment.  
  
"You know, I meant to thank you for what you did last night."  
  
"Sure but--- I still don't understand."  
  
"Neither do I." She said quietly.  
  
They turned and looked at each other, their faces coming closer. Their noses touched but they hesitated a second before gently pressing their lips into each other's. He moved a hand to her neck and weaved his fingers through her hair. She placed a slender hand on his cheek, unsure if this was real. When they finally parted, Angel's eyes widened.  
  
"I'm sorry I---"  
  
"For what?" He cut in. She blushed and stood up.  
  
"We'd better go." He nodded and took her hands again. He closed his eyes and again felt the slight tug on his energy he had felt before. When he opened his eyes they were back in Angel's room. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let his hands find her waist. She deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer and ran her hands through his hair. They parted after a short time and she kissed him softly on the cheek.  
  
"Alright now, I think we'd better get cleaned up before we have to come up with another excuse for our behavior."  
  
He nodded with a smile and reluctantly turned to leave. She watched him go and went to take a shower and contemplate what had just happened. She touched her lips again and made her way to the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta sneered at the picture of his family that was in his room. Trunks was a fool. He had let that half-breed ensnare him into her trap. It was true; the father of Angel was indeed a human. All the more reason why she should be eliminated from his planet. But--- he cautioned himself; he must wait for the right time. Exposing her too soon or too late would result in failure. Vegeta was not one to take failure lightly. The king of the saiyan race was NOT a failure.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well once again sorry for the wait. Anywho next chapter is a mystery. Even I don't know whats going on!  
  
Cat: But you're the authoress.  
  
AG: I know, weird huh?  
  
Cat: -__-;  
  
AG: Anywho, stay tuned and find out why come this is such a mystery . And I'd like to take this time to thank my loyal reviewers:  
  
KagomeRain: Thanx eva so much for ur constant support in and out'a school. And for the "midnight snack express delivery service hole." 0.~*  
  
Beta Genius: For ur reviews, suggestions, and those "heads up" tips. THANX!  
  
afk-luvdbz: For showing me there are people out there who can be anonymous and still care. THANX!  
  
Lizze: For readin' this even though you had no clue what it was. THANX!  
  
Katherine: For encourageing me to write more. THANX!  
  
KT: For hitting Alex/reading my fic lol. THANX!  
  
AG: I love you all! Anyway I'll get the next chappie posted as soon as possible, and thanx again for sticking through this with me! 


	8. Captured

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back, sorry for another wait but I had a friend over last night and I watched Spirited Away. Which by the way is an AMAZEING movie. I strongly recommend it. It is without question my new favorite movie. Now for chappie 8!  
  
Cat: *walks in with a quarter staff* Hi, what'd I miss?  
  
AG: Hey! I thought you said no more weapons!  
  
Cat: No, I promised not to use a field hockey stick anymore. *grins evilly*  
  
AG: -_-;  
  
Cat: Besides that, it is much more useful than a field hockey stick. ^^  
  
AG: Oh dear lord.  
  
Cat: Well are you going to start the fic or not? Sheesh!  
  
AG: Oh right!  
  
Cat: *slaps hand to forehead* Good grief, we'll be lucky if we make it through this fic.  
  
AG: *mumbles*  
  
Cat: *sighs* I suppose that's my cue.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ, that we don't.  
  
***  
  
Angel walked down the hall with Trunks at her side. He smiled at her and took her hand as they made their way down to the dining hall. She squeezed his hand lightly as they walked through the doors, just before they let go. As they walked into the hall Angel noticed a few things that had changed from the last time they were here.  
  
The table wasn't set and there were no servants to be seen. As they walked further into the room she also noticed an increase of guards by the doors and the walls. The queen and Bra weren't there either, only Vegeta.  
  
Trunks seemed just as puzzled as she was, but suddenly she tensed. 'It's a trap.' She thought to herself. She kept walking with Trunks none the less. She needed to know the kings' game. Trunks sensed that she was nervous, he glanced at her and her eyes were hard, her slender hands were balled tightly into fists. They stopped before the table where Vegeta was sitting calmly. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. 'It can't end like this.'  
  
"Father, what's going on? I thought---"  
  
"Trunks, you thought that a few other things were true as well, but believe me, appearances can be miss-leading."  
  
Trunks shook his head, confused--- but Angel knew exactly what was going on. She sensed something approaching behind her. Her eyes flashed when she saw Vegeta's hand move ever so slightly.  
  
Without warning, she pushed Trunks out of the way and spun around, neatly placing a kick in a guard's stomach. He crumpled and she was already on the second. She elbowed him in the face and slammed her shoulder into his chest sending him reeling. He tripped and fell over the first one and she saw others start to come after her.  
  
Trunks was confused and he was watching in horror as his fathers guards attacked her. He wanted to help but he was frozen, yet she seemed to be doing fine on her own. Vegeta stood up and walked over to his son.  
  
"As I said, not all is as it seems." He whispered vainly in Trunks ear, mocking his son.  
  
The problem was that Trunks didn't get it. She did a back flip and landed softly on the table. He couldn't watch anymore.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
The guards stopped their attack and turned back to their prince. Angel looked up in shock still standing on the table. He however, turned to his father.  
  
"What is going on here?" He asked through clenched teeth.  
  
Vegeta smirked, marveling at his son's stupidity. "Why don't you ask her?" Vegeta said nodding towards Angel. Trunks gave him a puzzled look and turned to her. He saw her eyes shinning with unshed tears and walked up to her. She lightly stepped down from the table and waited.  
  
"What is it?" He asked her firmly. None of this seemed right.  
  
"Trunks I've been meaning to tell you something." His eyes grew shocked with the realization that all of this was really because of her.  
  
"When we first met, I told you that my name was Krista, but that wasn't entirely true." She explained softly, refusing to look at him. But he was still processing the fact that he'd been lied to.  
  
"See, when I was younger my mother and I would play all sorts of different games." He nodded numbly as she continued.  
  
"My favorite game was when we would pretend that we were different people, going on adventures and exploring new worlds." He still didn't get where this was going. It was all so irrelevant to this, and he found himself getting annoyed.  
  
"And we would play it all the time, when I made up a character for me to play, I would always name myself Krista because I loved that name so much." Now he was beginning to get angry; this was leading nowhere.  
  
"Eventually, my mother made it my nick-name, but it isn't my real name."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Then what is?" He said coldly.  
  
She flinched at his tone of voice; she'd never seen him like this. She sighed sadly and took a step back. Trunks watched her still waiting for an answer. She bent down and started to untie the ribbon around her ankle.  
  
"My real name is---"  
  
She let the ribbon fall away to reveal the dove tattoo.  
  
"Angel."  
  
Trunks took a step back, faltering on her words. He was shaking and angry. He'd been just a pawn, an accessory to secure her escape. How could he have been so stupid?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"And here I was thinking that I wasn't going swimming today."  
  
~~~  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
~~~  
  
"Will you excuse me?"  
  
~~~  
  
"I don't want to leave."  
  
~~~  
  
"On a ladybug!"  
  
~~~  
  
"I meant to thank you for what you did last night."  
  
~~~  
  
"My real name is--- Angel."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
A wave of rage and sadness crashed over his soul. He felt a little dizzy and started to feel sick as well. He clenched his fists and turned away. Slowly, he made his way over to his father. He bowed slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry that I did not see this, but I now understand." Trunks felt his father place a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You're a little late to the party Trunks, but no matter--- we won't have to worry about her anymore." Trunks stood up and nodded and took his place beside his father.  
  
Trunks turned and watched Angel. Her eyes were blank and she was still kneeling on the ground. She blinked twice and looked as if she was confused. Vegeta watched as well, unsure of what she was doing.  
  
Angel clutched her head as she began to be bombarded with Trunks' emotions. She closed her eyes; confusion, sadness, anger, rage, he felt betrayed and she could feel it all. It hurt, the pain was unreal. She couldn't escape it no matter how hard she tried. She hunched over herself rocking back and forth shaking her head.  
  
"Stop it!" She screamed. Trunks looked at his father, but couldn't find any answers there. He turned back to Angel and noticed the tears dripping off her chin.  
  
"Stop Trunks! Please, just let it go!" She cried out again.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened at the outburst but they became ice in a matter of seconds. Stop what? He wasn't doing anything. This made him angrier.  
  
"NO! STOP IT!" She yelled louder.  
  
Vegeta turned to Trunks but he didn't seem to be doing anything. Had she gone mad? He crossed his arms and continued to watch. The guards began to get up--- the ones that could anyway. They began to surround her and waited for Vegeta's orders.  
  
Trunks clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. What was this? She had no right to speak to him let alone accuse him of something. His anger flared.  
  
She screamed and fell backward onto the floor--- unconscious. Trunks and Vegeta stared at her, just as confused as the next person would be. The guards moved closer and looked up at Vegeta again. He nodded and two of them placed energy restraints on her wrists. When she didn't move, one of them slung her over his shoulder and they walked away towards the dungeons.  
  
*A few hours later*  
  
Trunks walked down the hall slowly as he made it to the guestrooms. He walked numbly into Angel's room. He saw her capri's and tank top neatly folded on the bed. He picked them up and turned to walk out again. Then he stopped; his eyes fell to the dresser. He walked up to it and picked up the small wooden flute that lay on it. He picked it up and glared at it. 'Was this just a part of her plan to ensnare me too?' He clenched it tightly in his fist, and squeezed it hard. The wood cracked, and the flute splintered into millions of small pieces.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well there you have it. I'll update soon. I'm leaving for my cousins tomorrow for Easter so--- you'll probably have to wait till Monday for the next chappie. Hope you liked it.  
  
Cat: Next time Trunks goes to see Angel and decides that maybe there is more to her capture than just stealing. So he goes to check it out, he also remembers the flashback he had of the night Angel's mom died. He still doesn't trust her though--- will he find anything that can change his mind?  
  
AG: *nods* That's right so stay tuned! 


	9. Denied

A/N: Hey there back again! Yeah, I definitely watched Spirited Away like seven times over the weekend. I have no life. And you know what? I DON'T CARE! Because a wise man once said: "Something and nothing, produce one another."  
  
Cat: Are you scared? Cause I am.  
  
AG: So why are you here and insulting me at such an hour?  
  
Cat: It's 3:45pm  
  
AG: I knew that. *storms off mumbling*  
  
Cat: I think she's got her monthly, so don't be surprised if this is a particularly dark chapter.  
  
AG: YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND GET ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER OR I WILL PERSONALLY BEAT YOU INTO THE GROUND WITH A SHOVEL!  
  
Cat: gee, that wasn't too violent. Anyway as a wise man once said: To make a long story short don't tell it. So I wont. See the previous chapters if you need to but leave us alone! *stops for a second and re-reads the disclaimer* *gasps* Good grief! I'm using Angel's dialogue! AHHHHHHH! *runs across the floor and falls down the midnight snack express service delivery hole* @#/?%*!  
  
***  
  
Angel opened her eyes slowly unsure of what she'd find, and equally afraid of that very thought. Her head felt heavy, and weighted down as if someone had taken the liberty to hit her with a train. She sat up slowly and leaned on her elbows for a second, letting her eyes adjust to the dim lights.  
  
She looked around the room, and noted that she was definitely in a different cell than she had been in before. The other one had the same door, but this room was cold, and dim. She could hear the light drip of water running down the walls and slowly tapping against the floor. The floors and the walls were made from stone; she had a hunch that these particular cells were hidden deep in the castle. The only thing modern about it was the technology they used for the door, and she guessed that Vegeta had done this purposely to save money by not furnishing these ones. Either that or to scare the crap out of anyone placed in here.  
  
She looked down at her wrists and looked into the soft glow of the energy bands that forced her ki down to an unnatural level. She was scared of the fact that she couldn't defend herself. And in her current state, she barely had the energy to stand leaning against a wall, let alone fight. Her eyes flashed suddenly, sensing a piercing gaze glaring daggers into her back. Slowly she turned around.  
  
"Well now, you're finally awake."  
  
***  
  
Trunks sat on his bed quietly in soft remorse. Tears slid their way down his cheeks, mocking him. Ever mocking him as his dad was. He wiped them away in vain as they began to come more rapidly. The soft crystals fell lightly onto the pair of capris and tank top he was holding, and he watched in numb fascination as they melted into the fabric. He played the last few days over and over in his head, looking for something to comfort him. He found nothing, not even the remembrance of her soft cherry lips on his could give him back his will to move on. He couldn't believe it was real.  
  
He kept on thinking though, still searching for the explanation he wished he would find. His thoughts kept wandering to a certain moment, one that offered him the slightest bit of hope that she was for real.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He watched her sink to the ground, grasping the counter for some sort of support. She was crying, he watched as the salty liquid dampened her face. If he could, he would banish the liquid from her face for all time, but it wasn't foreign to her cheeks. It wrenched his heart from his chest when he saw her like this.  
  
"Krista what's going on?"  
  
She sobbed quietly for a few more seconds before slowly shaking her head back and forth.  
  
"I don't want to leave." She whispered.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
That one small sentence sparked a tiny flame of hope in his heart. He hadn't understood what she meant by that until his father had exposed her. Something told him that she had known that his father knew who she was and yet, she had stayed. But even the thought that she wanted to be with him sent a mental conflict running through his head.  
  
Was it real or just another way to draw him deeper into some kind of trap? Did she really like him or was he just her toy, a pawn in her escape plan? Was his father right? Was she a fake? Or was she just trying to keep him out of her problems after all?  
  
At this point Trunks didn't know what to believe, and his father's voice was echoing through his head constantly, aggravating him further. 'All is not as it seems.' His words ran through his head unceasingly causing doubt to invade his heart. Suddenly, his head snapped up.  
  
'All is not as it seems.' The words mocked him, but they had without warning, become a vessel for his hope. His father was right about one thing; all was not as it seemed. But then, he wasn't thinking about Angel. What, what if his father was the one in fault? What if this was about more than catching a bandit?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"They think mommy did something bad."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
His father's guards had been chasing Angel and her mother that night but--- why? He glanced back down at her clothes again. Had she lied to him about not knowing how her mother died as well?  
  
There were too many questions and not enough answers. So he decided it was time to learn the answers, no matter what the consequences. But for now he thought, it was safer if Angel wasn't a part of his life anymore. The very thought of pushing her away made him sick, but he knew that his feelings for her would get in the way. Besides, he was afraid of being hurt again; it was better this way. He got up silently and taking her clothes with him, walked down the hall towards the dungeons.  
  
***  
  
Angel winced as a strong hand roughly grasped her neck. Vegeta towered over her now helpless form and raised her into the air.  
  
"And now, what had you hoped to accomplish by seducing my son?" He sneered, clearly loving the fact that he now controlled her.  
  
Angel remained silent; her eyes closed in an effort to summon the energy she needed to, at the very least, live through this moment. She was shaking slightly, and she knew he knew just how afraid she really was. Even if she could've answered, she wouldn't have. There was no way she could explain her actions to him in a few seconds. It wouldn't have mattered much anyway, he probably just wanted hear her try and save herself. With her pride though, that wasn't about to happen.  
  
He smirked at her futile attempt to defy him. "A silent one eh?"  
  
He squeezed her thin neck into his palm; she began to tremble. Her weak state of being made Vegeta want to laugh, but he wanted answers--- not humor.  
  
"I'll ask you again," he told her quietly. "What were you planning?"  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, and looked into his merciless black orbs. Hers were full of sadness but she held her defiant gaze with the king, and never made a move to speak. This made the king angry. He glared back and slammed her into the wall, still holding onto her neck.  
  
She cried out and then her head fell limply onto his arm. Her brown locks covered her face, hiding the look of helplessness that was plastered over her once bright expressions. Vegeta threw her weakened body to the ground and turned to leave.  
  
"She is as useless as her mother was," he stopped and let the guard open the door. The man took a glance past him and snickered at her defeat. Then he bowed low and moved to the side. "I'll be back to try again later, it seems that she has a little fight left in her." The man nodded and closed the door. Vegeta turned away and gloated to himself about his capture of this menace.  
  
***  
  
Trunks finally got the courage to go through with facing her. An hour ago his father had come back from his visit with her, with a triumphant look on his face. Part of him wanted to knock his father's head off, but the other part pushed that feeling away, and it hardened his heart to ice.  
  
He walked down the halls silently, her clothes tucked beneath his arm. He wore a cold gaze that could have frozen all the water on the planet in the summertime. He walked steadily on down the hidden corridors he knew that his dad had reserved for the 'special' guests. When he turned the corner he nearly ran into the guards standing watch over her cell. He cursed under his breath and glared at them. If looks could kill, they're bodies would have been reduced to ash. They got the message and opened the door.  
  
Trunks entered slowly and listened to the door sliding closed behind him. She looked up silently into his cold eyes. Then turned again, facing the ground and sighed sadly. He looked at her, with her knees drawn up to her chest, and her arms heavily lying on the ground. She bowed her head in a silent defeat, letting her hair cover her face. But he never moved.  
  
"Why?" He asked her suddenly; not even sure of the reason he had for blurting out the question in the first place.  
  
"Why what?" She asked quietly, her voice barely audible.  
  
"Why me?" He retorted coldly. He was surprised at his own tone of voice, but it didn't stop him.  
  
She raised her head a little, but didn't turn to look at him. "I don't believe that I chose you Trunks, I truly didn't know that you were the prince when I met you."  
  
He stood still, wondering if she could be speaking the truth. He just stared at her for a few seconds and let her continue.  
  
"When we first met, I thought you were just another guard, so if you're thinking that I did what I did for fun then you're wrong."  
  
He looked at her again still unsure of whether it was the truth. She didn't sound like she was lying. 'She didn't sound that way when you first met her either.' A small voice in his head reminded him, and he clenched his fists at the thought. Then he remembered the other reason he was down here for. He took her clothes and threw them to the floor beside her. She looked at them confused and he watched her, letting his fathers side take over.  
  
"Get up." He said harshly. She looked at him sadly and started,  
  
"I don't think I---" She was cut off as Trunks took a few large strides towards her and gripped her upper arm tightly.  
  
"I said, get up." He told her, venom dripping from his tongue.  
  
She looked at him again, this time she was afraid. She just had enough time to grab her clothes before he yanked her to her feet. She whimpered softly, making Trunks' heart cry out with guilt and remorse, but his father's side was stronger than his heart at this point.  
  
He knocked on the door and waited for the guard to open it before dragging her through. He never loosened his grip as they walked silently down the hall. She stumbled a few times, causing him to grip her arm harder to hold her up. He came to a halt and shoved her towards a small door. She placed a slender hand on her arm and turned to look at him.  
  
"Get in there and change, when you come out give me my sisters dress."  
  
She didn't argue, didn't speak, just simply turned and walked through the door closing it softly behind her.  
  
She came out a few minutes later and handed him the dress, clearly not wanting to move. He ignored her silent plea and took a hold of her arm again. They had only taken around ten steps when she nearly collapsed and fell to her knees. Trunks, who was still holding onto her arm would have dragged her the rest of the way, but she cried out and it made him stop to look at her.  
  
She hadn't tried to move, and the only thing holding her up at this point was Trunks powerful hand wrapped around her frail arm. He looked at her for a second confused at the fact that she was breathing as if she'd run a marathon. Then his eyes hardened and he squeezed her arm tighter again. This time, she did everything she could to pull away.  
  
"Trunks, stop it---please, you're hurting me!" She managed to choke out, but he just pulled her closer to his face.  
  
"You knew you'd hurt me but that didn't stop you before now did it!" He yelled at her. She looked at him with frightened eyes, then let her head drop not wanting to look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered slowly.  
  
"You're sorry? You used me! How I am I supposed to forgive that?"  
  
"I didn't expect you to, but I needed to tell you because---it's the truth."  
  
"Oh the truth huh? Well, I suppose I can believe you now because we all know how good you are at telling the truth!"  
  
She looked up at him with tears forming rapidly in her hurt, brown eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it tight again and shut her eyes in an attempt to hold back her emotions. But she couldn't, and Trunks watched as clear streams ran down her cheeks and neck. His eyes softened for just a moment and he allowed his grip on her arm to loosen. He tried to pull her to her feet but she wouldn't move to stand. This made him angry all over again.  
  
"If you think that you can get out by---" But she cut him off suddenly,  
  
"Trunks I can't! It's not an act or a plan---I just don't have the energy okay?!" She yelled, sick of his vain comebacks and sarcastic remarks.  
  
She had never seen him like this, and it tore her up inside to think that she had done this. She had turned him into his father re-incarnate. His heart had been turned to ice and stone, and it was all her fault. She could have stayed away but no, she thought he cared. And maybe he did once, but not anymore and it had destroyed him. She was no Angel; she was a witch who cursed all who came in contact with her. And Trunks was the last person she would ever curse. It was true, because the penalty of her actions was of course death. She could escape if she wanted, but she refused to bring Pan and her family into this; it was just better this way. This way, she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone anymore.  
  
She looked away waiting for him to start dragging her down the hall again, but he never did. Instead he glanced down at her wrists and finally understood what was happening to her. Those energy bands were keeping her naturally strong ki down to a minimum of three. Not an easy number for a saiyin to work with.  
  
So he gently slung her arm over his shoulder and put one hand on her waist to help her walk the rest of the way down the hall. He felt her muscles tense, but only for a few short seconds. Trunks could tell she was grateful but they didn't speak again until they reached the cell. The guard looked at them funny but opened the door before the prince could question him.  
  
He sat her down slowly against the wall and then stepped back to stand across from her. She wouldn't look at him, and he felt a slight pang of guilt in his heart. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Angel do you remember how your mother died?" He asked her for the second time.  
  
"No, I told you that I didn't---why do you keep asking me about it?"  
  
But he never answered her question, instead he thought of something else.  
  
" One more thing, what was your mothers name?" She looked up at him once more before answering him.  
  
"Krista."  
  
He blinked a few times and stared at her in confusion before catching himself and moving to leave. He stopped when he heard her stand and turned to find her leaning on the wall for support.  
  
"Trunks, do, do you need to tell me something?" She asked him in a shaky voice, clearly afraid of the answer.  
  
"It's just---" he stopped deciding that now wasn't the time to tell her, he needed to know why it happened first. "Your flute, it broke." He muttered quickly. He watched her eyes glaze over as she slid down the wall again.  
  
"That was my mother's," she explained softly. "It was the only thing of hers that I had left." She felt dizzy all of a sudden, and she had a headache from all the stress she had been under lately. Her face was uncomfortably hot as well. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to remember Trunks cool hand caressing her cheeks.  
  
He watched her, letting the barrier of ice and stone around his heart fall away. But he didn't move to comfort her, or try to tell her that he would set things right. What was done was done, and he couldn't go back. So he turned and walked out the door, leaving her alone in the dark once more.  
  
Trunks also knew her fate, and started towards the library to find some more answers. The answers that really mattered. His family's library held all the old writings of the saiyins from the very beginning of time on their planet, and new ones, records, files, almost the entire history of the saiyin race was held there. As well as his father's records of enemy's he had defeated in battle, which included criminals and violators of his laws that he had put to death. Maybe, just maybe, he could find something in there about Angel's mom. For now it was his only lead.  
  
***  
  
Angel sat uncomfortably on the stone floor for a few minutes more after he left. She let her hand fall away from her arm, and noticed a bluish, purple ring forming on the skin close to her shoulder. She shut her eyes in disbelief, not wanting to acknowledge the reality of it all.  
  
/Pan?/  
  
//Angel, what's wrong?// Pan asked her friend, noticing how weak their connection was.  
  
/Pan, you need to listen closely 'cause I don't want to have to explain this more than once./  
  
/They found me out Panny, my game's up./  
  
//Wha--//  
  
/Pan stop, don't try and help me, or break me out. I don't want you to fall into this./  
  
//Angel, I'm your friend I HAVE to help.//  
  
/No you don't, I want you to go on Panny, you weren't meant for this life./  
  
//Yes I was, it's fun, and exciting, and---//  
  
/A mistake./  
  
//No I---//  
  
/Panny please don't make this any harder. This is my fight and I'll finish it./  
  
Angel knew that when she put it that way Pan wouldn't interfere. Since she was also a warrior, Pan understood when someone didn't want any help finishing a battle. As a warrior, it was only right to respect the wishes of another fighter on the battlefield.  
  
/Send your family my thanks, and my love./  
  
//I will.//  
  
/Thank you for being there for me Panny, as a true friend./  
  
//You too, but this isn't goodbye for good; I'll be seeing you around, you'll just need to wait a while.//  
  
/Sure thing Pan./  
  
Angel closed their link for the last time with a sad smile and laid down to try and get some sleep.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well there you have it. Next time Trunks learns some interessting things about Angel and her family. Things that will make him realize his father's true motives. Dun dun da! But can he get to Angel before Vegeta does? Stay tuned!  
  
Cat: *looks up from hammering a rather large board over the midnight snack exspress service delivery hole* Wow, this calls for some dramatic background music! *Starts playing a dramatic song on an old record player*  
  
AG: Right--- Anyway this story is coming to a close, with maybe only two or three chapters left. So once again I thank all my loyal reviewers. *hands out DBZ plushies to all* Don't worry though, I'm sure me and Cat will be back for your entertainment. *hears a crash as Cat falls through the hole again*  
  
Cat: *@#?//$^!  
  
AG: Enough said.  
  
^.^ Pease Review! 


	10. The time has come

A/N: Alright I'm back, sorry for the long wait but I had to think real hard and decide what I was going to reveal in this chapter. You know, so it's better for the readers. I mean, I know what's going on right?  
  
Cat: Or do you? Sometimes your intellect is questionable.  
  
AG: . Yeah, that was real supportive of you.  
  
Cat: I know ^.^  
  
AG: -_-; Anyway I want to start the fic so let's get on with it!  
  
Cat: Right, the disclaimer--- well I believe that in previous chapters we've been sufficiently clear so if you really need to see it the head back a couple chaps. 0.~* Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Trunks had been studying texts and files for hours and still he found nothing. As frustrating as it was though, he knew he had to keep trying. It wasn't just for Angel though, something told him that there was more to this than what was there at first glance. He also had a feeling that Angel wasn't telling him something again.  
  
He threw a pile of useless files, data, discs, and papers onto a small workstation behind himself. He knew that if he asked one of his dads library keepers he'd have what he needed in a few minutes; but he knew better than to trust ones so close to his dad at this point.  
  
Annoyed, he threw a particularly large book across the room. He watched bitterly as it knocked some books and files off a nearby shelf. He sighed and walked over to the shelf to put them back. Trunks was just about to close a small book when he noticed an envelope tucked in-between a few pages. Curious, he turned to the envelope and opened it slowly, noticing that it wasn't sealed shut.  
  
When Trunks opened it up he found a silver floppy disk, a pocket sized picture of a little baby girl, and another picture of a man. Trunks looked at the mans picture, noting every detail about him-still he couldn't seem to recognize him. He was a well-built man with broad shoulders, but he didn't look saiyin. He had curly chocolate brown hair and sparkling blue eyes that were full of curiosity and wonder. He grinned from ear to ear with a smile that he'd only seen once in his life.  
  
"Angel." Trunks breathed still studying the small picture. He had lightly tanned skin and sunburn crept its way acrossed his nose going from cheek to cheek. Again, Trunks hit on the fact that this man couldn't possibly be a saiyin. He flipped the picture over and read aloud,  
  
"Bobby Warner."  
  
Then he turned to the disk for an answer or a label at least, but only found a jumble of numbers: 11-18-9-19-20-1.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow and stared at the numbers stupidly for a few minutes. Suddenly, his eyes widened with realization. 'The numbers represent letters in the alphabet!' He thought.  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes in a furious attempt to deal out the letters for the numbers. When he finally spelled it out it read: K-R-I-S-T-A. Even though it bothered him that his dad had needed to put a seemingly useless file in code, he smiled at his small victory.  
  
He pushed the books hurriedly on to the shelf and looked to the book he had pulled the envelope from so he could put it back when he was finished. Then he stuffed the disk in his pocket and cleaned up the remainder of his not- to-inconspicuous raid of his fathers past, present, and future.  
  
When he was finished he jogged up the stairs taking them two at a time and ran to his bedroom. 'Maybe now,' he thought hopefully. 'I'll get some answers.  
  
***  
  
Angel opened her eyes softly denying the fact that she was sleeping on a cold cell floor and was calm about it. It had only just occurred to her that she was okay with her current surroundings. She had known her fun would end someday, even if it had come to a halt so abruptly. She decided that now was as good a time as any to end it.  
  
She had made a few friends and ticked off the king one more time before had been exposed. Her mother's spirit had been kept alive within her, and she had done everything that she could for the oppressed people of the kingdom. Plus, on top of that, she had experienced her first kiss, with a prince none the less.  
  
Angel smiled remembering the time. She had tried her best to mend things with Trunks, and even if silently, it seemed that he forgave her. So in truth, she had done her best.  
  
She had also taken back her previous thoughts on being a witch by deducing the fact that she had done more good than cause pain. After all, most of what she took went to those who needed it more that she did.  
  
Even though, it had been petty theft, she had wished that one day she could help people without breaking the law. And all though she hadn't managed to do so, she had filled hearts with hope and that's all that mattered in her eyes.  
  
She closed her eyes and remembered the small boy she had been kind to on the first day she had come here, and being rewarded with a pleasant smile. She allowed herself to see the bright faces of the servants in the dinning hall as she played her flute. It made her laugh to think that in such a refined place they had never been graced with simple pleasure of music.  
  
Angel rolled onto her back nonchalantly draping one of her heavy arms over her forehead. She unconsciously acknowledged the warmth that she felt by her ear, coming from the energy bands that turned her into a sloth. And to her annoyance, obliterating her natural speed and agility.  
  
She sighed, remembering her favorite smile and reached up to touch her now dry lips.  
  
"I only wish," She thought out loud but was cut short by the grinding of metal on stone.  
  
***  
  
Trunks logged into his computer and placed the disk into the disk drive. He waited patiently for it to load and blinked in confusion when a password box appeared. But then he just sighed knowing that his father was a vain man and there were only so many passwords that would please him. So he typed in the first thing that came to mind: Vegeta.  
  
He smiled with grim satisfaction as the computer began to hum as it loaded the new settings. There were only three pages of information, but there was a picture of a young woman standing on the top of the page. Trunks studied her and knew instantly that this was Angel's mother.  
  
She was a tall slim woman, but Trunks could tell she was strong. She had wild black saiyin hair that fell down her mid back. She wore a sleeveless white dress and simple brown shoes. Trunks smiled as he noted the white ribbon that fell around her ankle. Her eyes were a soft brown, and her skin was pale as if she had barely been in the sunlight, yet it sparkled with a sort of sun-kissed radiance.  
  
Tearing his eyes from Krista's picture, Trunks scrolled down and read about her basic info.  
  
Name: Krista  
  
Age: 21  
  
Power level: unknown, sufficient reading could not be acquired.  
  
Status: 3rd class warrior.  
  
Assignment: Mission Earth.  
  
/Krista was sent to Earth with the warrior known as Kakarott, their mission was compromised by Frieza's invasion. Kakarott defeated Frieza and saved the Earth and Vegeta. Both saiyins found a mate on Earth. The king pardoned Kakarott's mate for not being saiyin for his defeat of Frieza. Krista's mate was a weak farmer and was a disgrace to the saiyin race and therefore executed. Krista disappeared from knowledge for nine months and was seen soon after with a small child in the village. After she had been sighted she was proclaimed an outlaw and wanted dead or alive for the half-breed child./  
  
Trunks had to re-read those last few sentences before it clicked. Angel was half-human, no wonder her mother had been hunted down. But he still thought that there had to be something else that was driving his father to destroy Angel. So with not much more than a slight pause, he kept reading.  
  
/She disappeared from knowledge and sight for another five years. Again she was seen in the village with her child. A somewhat accurate ki reading was taken here. She had an extremely high power level; but it is assumed that the scouter that provided this information had malfunctioned. Her whereabouts after the encounter had slipped from knowledge once again. A few months later she was seen again and apprehended near the desert valley outside the village. She was executed on the spot for her offenses and assaulting an elite officer. Her daughter was not found in the battle and was assumed dead in the crossfire./  
  
Accessed the next page and found a picture of a girl maybe twelve years of age and automatically recognized her as Angel.  
  
Name: Angel  
  
Age: 12  
  
Status: Wanted bandit; extremely dangerous. Power level: an exact level has yet to be acquired, nearing super saiyin levels.  
  
Trunks stared at the last part. Only him, his father, Goku, Gohan and Gotenks had made it that high. And throughout the entire saiyin history, not one woman had come that close to reaching such high levels. He blinked and kept reading.  
  
/Disappeared for seven years and only just recently is being constantly sighted in the village causing various acts of mischief and disrespect to the king. Has yet to be captured. Undefeated, in all battles. Considered very dangerous. It is assumed she has outside help. Whereabouts unknown./  
  
There was very little on her father and only one page to go. He opened it up and stared at the page in disbelief. It was a page that looked like it had been photocopied from an old book. He scrolled down with a shaky hand and read:  
  
//Strength lies in the heart. One who has the power of life will conceive a child who can end the sufferings of the people. One who was brought up with a forgotten love and hunted by power. Gifted with the strength to heal, she can save the land her people. She would unfasten the powers hold on life and bring peace and prosperity to the land. Known as the angelic one, she will be successful or be destroyed by a forlorn love. She has been sealed with the crest of the dove.//  
  
Trunks stood up suddenly and backed away from the screen. None of this seemed real. If what this document for told was true, then his dad wanted Angel because she might overthrow him. Assuming that his father represented "the power" it referred to. He began to shake with rage, but he winced when he felt a sharp pain just below his shoulder blade. He tried to turn around but felt his knees weaken. He slowly sank to the ground and looked up to see a small boy with sandy blonde hair standing over him with a tranquilizer needle. Trunks eyes began to fill with blackness as his back hit the floor. He couldn't move, or talk, or raise his energy in any way to drive the fluid from his limbs. He felt his eyelids grow heavy as his brain faintly registered a soft click of the lock on his door, and the low hum of and energy barrier surrounding his room. He was trapped. Trunks was only able to utter one word before he fell into darkness.  
  
"Angel."  
  
***  
  
Vegeta walked into Angel's cell and hurriedly sent a swift blow to her head with his foot. She crumpled unconscious once again. He turned and allowed the guards to pick her up and follow him out to the Village Square. He was so close, now was his time. ***  
  
Pan paced around her room uncomfortably; her family already informed was sitting silently in the kitchen. They could hear the masses of people flocking to the Village Square. But they couldn't budge. Pan stared out her window and watched as the crowd parted for the king. She noticed the guards hauling a limp figure with them. Pan quickly shut the blinds and buried her face in her hands.  
  
In the kitchen, Goku shut his eyes and bowed his head. He hoped and prayed that Vegeta would change his mind, but he was powerless to do anything to stop him. He could not interfere with what was about to happen. He sensed all that was going on and sighed causing his family to look up at him.  
  
"It's time." He whispered.  
  
***  
  
Angel's eyes fluttered weakly open, as the king's grasp around her neck became apparent. She tensed when she became aware of her surrounding. She watched in horror, as tens of hundreds of people surrounded them. She looked at them, registering familiar faces as they turned away from her. Then her eyes drifted to the king. He smiled at her and turned to the crowd.  
  
"So here is the infamous Angel," he spat. "And here she will die."  
  
He turned his gaze back to her and placed a battle-scarred hand on her stomach, forming an energy blast in his palm.  
  
"Here's a thought, you could always confess your power to me and heal yourself." He sneered mockingly.  
  
Her eyes widened. No one, not even Pan knew about that.  
  
"How did you---" she was cut short by Vegeta.  
  
"I know everything." He whispered, and let the blast fly.  
  
Angel's eyes widened in pain, shock, and confusion. Vegeta let her drop to the ground, bleeding, broken, and weak. She covered her wound with her hands and raised them again; a sticky red liquid was splattered across them. As she looked up all she could see was a blur of faces but all she could think of was Trunks. She wouldn't give into the king though and refused to use her power. She cried out as he kicked her in the side.  
  
"Do it--- save yourself." He snarled.  
  
She looked up at him and back down to her hands; her lifeblood covered them and slowly inched its way to the crowd as it spilled out onto the ground. But all she could think of was Trunks.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it. I'm so evil putting in a cliffie there and at such a key point in the story! ^.^  
  
Cat: Well? So what happens next!  
  
AG: Oh right. Next. Ummm----  
  
Cat: AG!!  
  
AG: hehe, just joshin' ya. Anywho next time Trunks wakes up to find that Vegeta has taken Angel to the Village Square, but he's weak and it doesn't look like he'll break away from the energy barrier his dad sent that little kid to sabotage him with. Meanwhile, Angel fights to live as Vegeta demands she show him her power. Angel is doing everything she can to resist his request, not wanting to give him what he wants. Will Trunks find a way to save her? Stay tuned!  
  
Cat: Faints from the anticipation.  
  
AG: *shrugs* Walks off to watch Rurouni Kenshin. 


	11. It was a forlorn love

A/N: Hey there, I'm back again. So here is chapter eleven of my wonderful story ^.~* Anyhow, I'm just here to warn you that there is probably only one chapter left for this story so--- BRACE YOURSELF. *Sniffles* Yeah but me 'n Cat will be back, so look for a new story soon.  
  
Cat: Can we go to the story now?  
  
AG: Sheesh, your such a whiner.  
  
Cat: Maybe I am but I get what I want don't I?  
  
AG: *mumbles angrily* Just do the disclaimer already.  
  
Cat: If you need to see it there is a handy little back button you can use.  
  
AG: -.-; Good grief.  
  
***  
  
Angel struggled to at the very least sit up. Her eyelids were drooping dangerously low, threatening to shut for good. She looked around herself and watched the frightened villagers who she had once helped turn away. She looked up at Vegeta and saw three of him. Shaking her head she tried to bring back her once sharp eyesight but it only gave her a headache. She faintly heard the king laugh again.  
  
"Go ahead, use your power."  
  
But she wouldn't do that for him, not even if he promised her that she could stay with Trunks forever. He only wanted her to use her power so he could learn it for himself. It was after all just harnessing your energy to regenerate your wounds; but the king didn't know that and he had guards waiting to take readings of the energy levels she used.  
  
She looked slowly back down to her wound; her arms and hands were smeared with blood. The crimson liquid cascaded forebodingly over her stomach, drenching her clothes.  
  
Angel was suddenly taken by a fit of coughs so harsh that she had to double over and steady herself on one hand firmly placed on the ground. She could smell it, taste it, the blood was everywhere dripping off the corners of her mouth and down her neck. It dried in her hair turning the ends of her chocolate locks an eerie reddish-black. And everyone just stood there and watched.  
  
'If only I could find something to stop the bleeding.' She thought hopelessly. She tilted her head to the side slowly so Vegeta wouldn't notice. Looking around she could only see houses, stores and vendors and such. 'That's it!'  
  
With all the strength she could muster, Angel lifted herself off the ground and on to her shaking legs. She wrapped both her hands protectively around her stomach and glared at the laughing king. He noticed her and glared right back then took a swift step forward and punched her in the jaw for her disrespect. The blow caused many to gasp out in shock and horror, but it also knocked her into a vendors stand maybe twenty feet away. That was exactly what she had been counting on.  
  
***  
  
Trunks turned over and rubbed his throbbing head for a few seconds before realizing what had happened. He slammed his fists hard on the ground in rage and anguish. If only he had seen it sooner. Hot tears poured over his cheeks dropping onto his weakened fists. He wanted to scream but he couldn't gather the will to.  
  
His dad had deliberately sent that little boy to him because he wouldn't be able to sense his energy level. His dad; he would beat him down with his own hands if he could. More tears ran down his hot cheeks thinking of her and what he had said to her the last time that they'd seen each other.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You used me! How am I supposed to forgive that?"  
  
***  
  
"The truth? Well I guess I can believe you now because we all know how good you are at telling the truth!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered to himself closing his eyes and tipping his head up.  
  
"I'M SORRY AND IT'S THE TRUTH!" He screamed at the ceiling.  
  
"You really love her, don't you?" Came a small frail voice from the corner.  
  
***  
  
//I'M SORRY AND IT'S THE TRUTH!// Angel's head snapped up at the sound of her loves voice.  
  
"Trunks?" She whispered.  
  
Snapping out of her trance, tears blinding her already blurry eyes, she grabbed a black sash from the cart she smashed into and wrapped it tightly around her wound. Knowing that Vegeta wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the sash and her shirt, she placed her arms back over her stomach. Then with a sudden, twisted cry of pain she crumpled, signaling her energy's depletion.  
  
With a satisfied smirk Vegeta walked over to her and placed his hand tightly around her neck again, and lifted her into the air. She began to tremble, and he responded by hurtling her limp form back into the center on the crowd. They backed away when she hit the ground, but she couldn't move anymore.  
  
"It's over." She whispered to herself, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
  
Vegeta towered over her, beginning to grow impatient.  
  
"Do it already!" He yelled kicking her hard in the side. "Do what your mother could not! Save yourself!" Angel's eyes widened at the statement and then---  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Mommy!" She cried as her frail body plummeted towards the planet. She hit the cool clear water of the lake and surfaced sputtering water.  
  
She climbed clumsily onto a rock jutting just above the surface of the water. She closed her eyes desperately trying to sense her mothers' ki. It wasn't there. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't find it.  
  
She screamed letting all her anger, sorrow and desperation pour out of her mouth. She fell to her tiny knees still screaming, and suddenly there was a flicker of gold in her hair. The trees blew backwards, bending to the will of her energy. But as soon as it had come it was gone, taking her energy with it. Exsausted, she fell backwards onto the rock unable to get her limbs to respond to her brain. So silently, she cried herself to sleep, and vowed to kill the person responsible. Tears staining her cheeks, and extremely weak, she slept a nightmare haunted sleep, and it was there that Goku had found her.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
The same anguished tears trailed down her cheeks at that very moment. She remembered now. She remembered it all, her mother, the guards, her transformation. It was all back where it should have been in the first place. Only, it was to late, she couldn't do anything now. So she cried in defeat and confusion, soaked in her on blood.  
  
And all Vegeta did was laugh.  
  
***  
  
Trunks whipped his head around to see the young sandy blond slave standing in the corner. The boy stood there frightened, with the switch to Trunks freedom. But he could barely move, that stupid tranquilizer kept him down. He watched the boy with tear filled eyes. Then he shut them tight and swallowing his pride, he nodded. When he opened his eyes again, he was surprised to see the youngster smiling at him.  
  
"I just wanted to know," he began. "If I had done the right thing."  
  
Trunks blinked in confusion until the boy spoke again.  
  
"He promised me my freedom, but" the boy stood took a few steps closer with another needle. Trunks bowed his head in silent defeat waiting to feel the thick liquid put him to sleep, but instead---  
  
"This seems a little more important than that."  
  
Trunks lifted his head slowly as the boy knelt down before him. Then he produced a small bottle filed with a clear substance from his shirt.  
  
"I stole this from the lab," he explained filling the needle up with it. "Just incase, it was true."  
  
"What was true?" Trunks asked as the boy gently rolled his up his shirtsleeve and pushed the needle into his arm.  
  
"What my mother said about love, how it conquers all." He smiled at Trunks as he removed the needle. "She told me once that when I find the one I love, to never let her go, and I couldn't watch from the sidelines while it was happening to someone else."  
  
Trunks smiled warmly back at the boy as he felt the feeling return to his limbs.  
  
"Thank you, and never forget what she told you." He yelled over his shoulder running to the window. The boy nodded and shut down the energy shield as Trunks crashed through the window.  
  
***  
  
Pan sobbed into her mother's shoulder as she sensed Angel's energy fading fast. Everyone had their heads bowed in silent prayer for her.  
  
Goku looked up and sat silently remembering Krista. She and him had been good friends on that mission to Earth. He knew that he was the only one she had ever trusted and once she was lost Goku had taken Angel in teaching her and Pan martial arts. Angel took to it right away and became fast friends with Pan. They left together to start on their own only five years ago. Pan had been ten and Angel twelve. He sighed, wondering if he'd let them go to early but stared suddenly sensing a familiar ki getting closer. The others felt it to and raised their heads. Now, everyone except Pan was staring out the window.  
  
"Trunks." Goten breathed.  
  
***  
  
Trunks touched down and started something he had only imagined would happen.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAA!" He screamed letting a little trick that Gohan had taught him loose at his dad.  
  
Vegeta was taken by surprise by the attack and was rocketed away from the town until he was just a dot in the sky.  
  
The crowd parted for Trunks, who had ascended to his SSJ form, and revealed Angel in a heap lying on the ground. Blood pooled around her once bright form and she wasn't moving. He dropped his form and ran to her, tears threatening to fall again.  
  
Slowly, gently, he turned her over, supporting her head with his arm. She opened her eyes weakly and smiled at him.  
  
"And here I was thinking-that I-was the strongest-of us two."  
  
He laughed, tears rolling down his cheeks again.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I know." She smiled sadly. Then she winced as his hand moved to her stomach. He gave her a concerned look, and slowly unraveled the sash. His eyes hardened at her red-stained stomach. His anger flared but she placed an unnaturally cold hand on his cheek.  
  
"Help-me." She stuttered. He nodded and placed her hand over her wound for her with his hand firmly on top. He felt warmth spread through his palm and saw a faint glow come from her palm.  
  
"I love you." She choked, and a silent tear rolled the side of her nose. He never got a chance to answer.  
  
Suddenly her hand went rigid, and the energy faded before it could complete its work. Her body relaxed and her eyes closed lightly as her head fell limply over his arm.  
  
Trunks watched in disbelief and horror as her hand slipped from beneath his to melt into the blood that soaked the ground.  
  
***  
  
A/N: ;_; OH! Tell me I didn't just write that! I'm so brutal! *Runs off crying about how everything she touches dies.*  
  
Cat: Please review. There is one chap left and we hope you enjoy it. Our upcoming fic will most likely be a Rurouni Kenshin one so we'll keep you posted on that.  
  
AG: *Sniffles* Well, next time Trunks has to decide what to do about all this and Vegeta is back to seek revenge. I'm contemplating about doing a sequel to this so let me know in your reviews if you want one. (You'll see why next chappie!) After the last chapter I'll post and authors note telling you of my decision. So stay tuned! 


	12. Hope

A/N: Well, I guess I lied which is a good thing for you because it turns out that this is not the last chapter! ^^  
  
Cat: She realized that there was too much to cram into one chapter and so it seems that we're trying for a solid fourteen chapters!  
  
AG: *Jumps for joy* Uh ha, that's right so Cat would you?  
  
Cat: Of course. As stated in previous attempts to prove our innocence, we don't own DBZ. Thank you and enjoy the read.  
  
***  
  
The night became red in a blur of hatred and confusion. Trunks eyes brimmed with tears as he looked down at Angels lifeless form. They spilled down his cheeks when he closed his eyes tight in an attempt to shut out the pain, the guilt, and the remorse that had become apart of him.  
  
The bystanders shook their heads in disgust and turned away, many of them leaving as if nothing had happened. The prince glared at them, daring them to start gossiping about the scenario that had just taken place. The guards had left their posts, some to search for the king and others to return to the castle. But Trunks stayed and wept openly for his lost love.  
  
His tears would never stop flowing, and the pain would never go away. They fell softly on her slowly paling cheek and rolled silently down her neck. Her smile would never dance on her lips again and he would never see her eyes shine with the playful mischief that he missed already. And it was all because of his ignorance.  
  
Numbly, he regained the courage to move and lifted her body gently off his lap and stood up. Her head fell back off his shoulder and her hair swung limply in the light breeze that swirled by. He blinked at the sight fighting back the urge to collapse and give up. Just to fall into a world of nothingness never to return. A solitary realm of blank space where no one could find him ever again.  
  
Instead, he turned to face the cool night air with an expression of pure hatred and defeat. His face was smeared with dirt and tears and his hands were stained with her blood. He bowed his head and walked through the remaining crowd on unstable legs. Some murmured, some of them cried but none of them new the real story. None of them would ever understand.  
  
Trunks lifted his head sadly when he sensed the ki of his father heading back. But then he sensed another as well, it was---  
  
"Bra." Trunks whispered when he saw his mother and sister running down the street. They were ignoring the gracious curtsies and bows they were receiving. He swallowed hard and looked up into his mother's soft eyes. They took one look at Angel and backed up, not believing the sight of the form that lay in Trunks stained arms.  
  
"He's coming back." Trunks whispered quietly.  
  
Bulma was speechless, her hand went to her mouth and it looked like Bra was going to be sick. She kept repeating "how could he?" over and over but her brother didn't have the heart to explain why. Bra sank to her knees, tears trailing down her flawless cheeks as she shook with rage. Her energy flared and even Bulma took a step back, then looked at Trunks. Vegeta was getting closer; he would be there any second.  
  
The queen lifted her hand and placed it meaningfully on her son's moist cheek.  
  
"Go." She whispered quietly then closed her eyes and took a step back.  
  
Without another word, he lifted of the ground and slowly made his way back to the castle.  
  
Bra stood up and turned to face the wrath of her fath-no, the wrath of the king. Her father was dead.  
  
***  
  
Pan was crying so hard she wasn't making any noise. She'd slipped from her mother's arms to the floor and remained there while everyone stared at her sadly. Gohan moved to speak or comfort her in some way but Goku stopped him with a knowing glance. He nodded and ushered everyone from the room till only Goku remained.  
  
"There was nothing you could have done." Goku started sympathetically. Pans shoulders shook, as her sobs became more and more audible. She glared at her grandfather angrily, his ignorance only making her feel worse.  
  
"There was plenty I could've done."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
Her eyes widened at the question, and she bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling.  
  
"You see?" He said, his eyes a shade darker than normal. "She didn't want us to interfere, you were only respecting the wish of a friend."  
  
She stared at him for a moment and he stared back, the silence resounding of the walls was deafening. She nodded finally, excepting the fact that her grandpa was telling the truth. He gave her a weary smile and stood up.  
  
"Would you like some water?"  
  
She nodded again but refused to stand. She couldn't move, everything had come crashing down so fast she was afraid the floor might do the same had she the will to get up.  
  
Goku filled a glass with water and bent down to hand it to her. She held out her hand to take it but when he let go it came crashing down to the floor. Glass and water sprayed everywhere but Pan didn't flinch. The others came running and Goku cold only blink in confusion. He turned to them and shrugged but Gohan stepped forward.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Everyone was watching Pan. She was shaking, her eyes wide with an uncertain expression. When she finally acknowledged them her eyes filled with tears again.  
  
"It's---"  
  
***  
  
Vegeta flew through the sky at amazing speeds. He was furious to say the least. His energy flared making him transform and his rage had blurred his vision. He could no longer sense Angel but it did little to cheer him up.  
  
How dare he? Who did his son think he was? Vegeta was the king not Trunks! He would teach that boy his place; no one lifted a finger to him, no one!  
  
When he touched down he was surprised that his opponent was not Trunks, instead, he was faced with a furious Bulma and an energy pumped Bra. He might have flinched if there weren't people watching but on instinct he took a step back. Bra's head was bowed and her blue locks fell over her face, hiding it from view. She tilted her head up and glared at him her voice dripping with venom.  
  
"Hello daddy, did you have a nice afternoon?"  
  
***  
  
Trunks entered his room through the window trying hard to avoid the horrified look on the boy's face. He placed her gently on his bed, ignoring the stains that spread across the comforter. The boy walked up next to him with a look of pure disgust on his face.  
  
"Your father did this?" He asked Trunks softly.  
  
The boy received no reply and watched as the prince's blank eyes stared at her pale features. Unconsciously he brushed a few strands of hair from her face but left his hand resting there, his thumb stroking her cheek.  
  
"But how could he make her suffer like that? She's---"  
  
"Dead." Trunks finished for him.  
  
The boy looked from her to him and back in confusion. "No, I was going to say nearly dead."  
  
Trunks head snapped up at the statement, he whirled around and grabbed the young boy by the shoulders.  
  
"What do you mean nearly, her energy is GONE."  
  
The boy shook his head and broke away from Trunks. "No it only seems that way." He said confidentially. Trunks didn't like to be toyed with; he stood up and glared at the youngster.  
  
"Explain."  
  
The little one hurried over to the bedside and lifted one of Angel's hands off its surface. Trunks nearly screamed; the energy bands were still on her wrists.  
  
"She still has some left but---"  
  
Trunks scooped Angel back up and ran down the hall without looking back. Being careful with her on the stairs he made it to the lab. Gently, he placed her in a chair and unlocked the energy. The bands fell away leaving burned wrists behind. Tears filled his eyes again when he saw her chest heave as she took in a long, deep, breath. Unfortunately though she didn't wake up, but at least---at least she was alive. Again he lifted her and placed her body into a recovery tank. With the oxygen mask placed firmly over her nose and mouth, he watched hopefully as her hair swirled around in the water.  
  
"Angel please, don't leave me."  
  
***  
  
"Angel!" Pan yelled. Suddenly everyone's head faced the window as they took in the familiar ki.  
  
"Alright!" Said Goten jumping into the air.  
  
"Wait." Goku stated dryly. He looked at them and sighed. "It's not over yet."  
  
***  
  
The crowd had formed again, this time around the fight that was taking place. Bra's rage had exploded and even Vegeta wasn't ready for it. He had dropped out of his SSJ form before she'd attacked and now lacked the energy he needed to regain it. Bra had mercilessly beat her father into the ground, the sky, and a few onlookers who were apparently too close.  
  
"WHY?" She shrieked as she rained down on him with a fury of punches. Surprisingly, he found himself openly accepting her attack. Suddenly, nothing made sense. He was the strongest fighter; he was the king. How could he let some worthless third class warrior come between him and his family?  
  
Bulma stood back and watched unsure of what to do. Somehow "mind your father dear," didn't seem appropriate.  
  
Vegeta hit the ground and welcomed the darkness that took him; Bra's cries echoing through his head.  
  
***  
  
Trunks eyes drooped, longing for sleep. He fought to keep them open but it was useless. Suddenly, he was in a world of light.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes to find a void of nothingness, he was standing on something solid and yet there was nothing beneath his feet. He looked around curiously at the white mist that swirled on as far as the eye could see.  
  
"Hello?" He called cupping his hands around his mouth. All he received for an answer was the faint echo of his own words. He wasn't sure if he should take a step forward for fear of being lost to the mist. He hesitated, and wondered if flying was a better choice.  
  
"Do not fear the unknown." Came a strong voice from behind him. Trunks stiffened, that voice sounded like---  
  
He turned around slowly and caught a glimpse of the figure in the mist. It began as a shadow and slowly becoming more defined and visible. Trunks could not stifle his gasp of surprise.  
  
"It's, not possible---"  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well there you have it and I must say that I'm glad it isn't ending yet. Phew, but I'll still be looking for input on a sequel. Right now it's looking pretty good so get ready!  
  
Cat: Well next time Trunks meets *static interrupts* and Vegeta *static* then Bra and Bulma *static* and after that they *static* -_-; What is wrong with this microphone?  
  
AG: We'll see you soon! 0.~* 


	13. The truth

A/N: Alrighty then, here I am again! Go figure right? Anyway I have another sad heads up for you. As I have stated repeatedly, this story will end next chapter I believe. In light of this situation I have come to the conclusion that it will be easier for me to start my sequel and my other fics when the summer begins. At this time I have an enormous amount of work that must be completed and finals to think of; so I will finish up my story and then I will have to leave you kind reviewers for about a month and a half. Do not worry though, I promise Cat and I will be back. *Bottom lip starts trembling* I promise---  
  
Cat: You'll have to excuse her, you see, her shock and sadness from this realization has made her formal and proper. Don't worry though she should be in a better mood by the end of the chappie. ^^ I hope.  
  
AG: *Tries to smile and fails miserably* Well *sniff* here goes, Cat--- would you?  
  
Cat: *Nods* Try hard not to confuse us with the creators of this anime/manga. Had we the privilege to own it, our lives would be much simpler and more fun. At present however, we do not own the rights to such an amazing creation. We ask you now to please enjoy the fiction, and review with your comments. *Bows exits stage right*  
  
AG: *Blinks* Whoa---  
  
***  
  
Eleven years ago, when Trunks had heard of Angel, he never expected things would turn out this way. Actually, he hadn't really thought of it at all, it was just one of those important things no one pays attention to until it matters. Just another news article in some old mans paper. Maybe this is why they say that it's the little things in life that matter.  
  
Trunks watched in awe as the shadow separated itself from the mist. Its true form began to outline itself as a golden light bathed the figure. It was a strong slender woman, only that much he could tell. Fascination blinded his common sense as the mist began to wrap itself around her. It melted against her skin to create a short, sleeveless, white dress. The fabric swayed with the mist; looking like the soft movements of water over rocks in a stream.  
  
Her midnight locks seemed to explode from the back of her skull as it cascaded down her back in soft but strangely saiyan strands. She wore no shoes, but the mist began to wrap itself around her leg like a child tugging at their mother's arm. When it broke away, it revealed a small white ribbon tied to her ankle.  
  
Suddenly a gust of wind blew by, covering the woman with the mist. This confused Trunks, because he couldn't feel it, it seemed only directed at her. When it cleared, she had become a solid figure with shinning, tan skin. She raised her head a little and slowly opened her eyes to reveal warm chocolate orbs swirling around her pupils.  
  
He would have taken a step back had he the courage to move at this point. Then finally, it clicked.  
  
"Krista," Trunks breathed.  
  
She smiled sadly and took a step closer---  
  
***  
  
The king remained in the dirt, regaining lost energy while his daughter panted next to her mother, her energy depleting rapidly. Bulma stared hard at her husband wondering what this was really all about; but then---  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS!" Bulma cried out gaining a few strange glances from random onlookers.  
  
"What is it mother?"  
  
"I remember now!"  
  
"What?" Bra watched as her mom gaze up towards the sky as if watching a show only she could see.  
  
"About Angel, and her mother and father---" she trailed off softly and turned to her husband, a few things still unclear.  
  
"What do you know?" Bra asked, her fingers twitched as she fought the urge to grasp her mothers collar and shake the answer out of her. The thrill of a fight still lingered in her mind, but her body ached for energy.  
  
"It was the year Goku came to Earth, he had a partner, a woman, her name was---Krista, yes, that was it." Bra listened intently as her mother retold her story.  
  
"Krista and Goku were both excellent fighters and they had come to rid the humans from the Earth. No one could stop them---not with guns or even our best martial arts fighters. But one day Goku met Chi Chi, and he became a fighter for the Earth rather than for this planet. Krista respected Goku's decision, and realized herself that the Earth was a peaceful planet and there was no reason to destroy us. For a while her and him remained on Earth until the day that Frieza came."  
  
Bra knew all about Frieza, he was a maniac searching for power and immortality above all. One of her father's soldiers, in an attempt to save his own life, told Frieza of Earth and it's dragon balls. Frieza did not spare his life, but he had gone to this seemingly harmless planet and left their planet for later when he had gained his power. He hadn't counted on two of their strongest warriors being there for his welcoming party.  
  
"Anyway," Bulma continued. " He arrived out of no where, demanding that someone take him to the dragon balls, but only a few of us knew where they were and none of us were telling. Goku and Krista stepped up to face him but Frieza was too strong. I was there that day. She had defeated all of his little minions and he was throwing her around like a rage doll. He didn't realize that she was buying time for Goku to get there. She could barely move and Frieza was about to deliver the finishing blow when a young man named Bobby Warner had stepped between them."  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"He was a young farmer from that area who had been watching the fight but couldn't stand to any longer. He didn't care how strong his opponent would be or that he wouldn't make it through this fight, all that you could see in his eyes was Krista. He loved her since the day he saw her, or at least that's what he said. He would walk by my house when she was over so many times I thought he would plow a trench into the ground."  
  
Bra giggled and let her mom continue.  
  
"He stood there and told Frieza that only cowards hit ladies and I could see that under her bruises that Krista was blushing furiously. Frieza would have killed him, but Bobby had drawn him into a debate about how he was a coward and they had begun to argue. Without knowing it, Bobby had bought her the little time she needed to get back some of her energy. She stood up slowly and while Frieza's eyes were fixed on Bobby she had done a flip right over the farmer's head and kicked Frieza into the nearest mountainside. That was the first time Bobby had ever confronted Krista. After that Goku showed up and Chi Chi and I never actually saw what happened because Krista had used instant transmission and brought us to a safe place in the forest that was far from the fight."  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta again and sighed. She paused a moment and Bra's patience withered.  
  
"Then what mom?"  
  
"Well, while we were in the forest Krista collapsed practically into his arms and fainted. She had lost so much energy that she couldn't even keep her eyes open. We were relieved when Bobby told us that he could help her because his dad was a doctor and he knew about these types of things. But then he noticed her tail and nearly dropped her. Chi Chi and I had to explain a lot of things to him while he was working."  
  
She laughed a little as if remembering tid-bits of the conversation but started again after a short pause.  
  
"It took a while for Goku to defeat Frieza but there was no doubt in our minds that he would. Krista had woken up and from where I was standing she and Bobby had fallen for each other. Chi Chi said they were soul mates and I couldn't argue with her. They were inseparable since then. But after I met Vegeta and we got married, which was after the news of Frieza's defeat reached this planet, Bobby was in serious danger. Chi Chi had been pardoned by the king, to be Goku's mate as sort of a gift for his defeat of Frieza. And it was all right because of the fact that Chi Chi was actually pretty strong and knew martial arts. Since your father was the prince at the time of course he could choose anyone, so no one had a problem with me."  
  
Bra nodded, she knew how these things worked. She also knew the story of when her father had come to Earth to get Goku, and how he met Bulma while he was staying there and they had fallen in love.  
  
"But there was no excuse for Bobby. He was a farmer with virtually no power level; he would be a disgrace to this race of people and even for their strongest female warrior they couldn't allow her to have him for her mate."  
  
"But?" Bra said dreading the answer.  
  
"But she took him anyway and they stayed on Earth." Bra cringed; she knew what was coming.  
  
"Krista never really liked the rules of being a saiyin warrior. After she met Bobby she would say thing like, everything was so much clearer to her now and that she didn't know what she had been thinking before. I suppose that rejecting her place was her way of repenting for all the lives she took as the king's warrior. But Vegeta's father came after them and executed Bobby without a second glance. Krista hadn't been able to get to him in time. She came back to the planet on her own heart broken and silent. She cut herself off from everything, including Chi Chi and myself. Then she disappeared, no one could find her for nine months. When we saw her after that, she had a small child with her."  
  
Bra raised an eyebrow, "Angel?" Bulma nodded.  
  
"A half-breed is what they call it. At the time, your father had become king and it was his duty to rid the planet of this child. We all knew though, that she wouldn't give up and would be fighting till the very end. She disappeared again and for five years no one knew where she was---until one day she was seen in the market. That night your fathers' guards took her by surprise when she was walking away from the village with her daughter. They killed her, but they couldn't find her daughter. I guess they assumed that she had died in the explosion, but a few short years later, a strange girl made herself known in the kingdom."  
  
Bulma's daughter knew the rest of the story from there. But it seemed so horribly wrong that there was no way she could forgive this man for what he had done. This was, unforgivable.  
  
Mother and daughter turned around slowly at a short grunt from behind. Vegeta had gotten up, and he had been listening quietly to the story. Even he never quite knew what had happened on Earth, that all happened while his father was still in power. And it became apparent to him that any man be him Earthling or not, that would stand up to a warrior like Frieza for a saiyan, was worthy of their race. He would never outwardly admit this though, but he knew his father had been wrong. Maybe-all of this could have been avoided.  
  
He watched sadly as his own daughter dropped down into a defensive stance in front of his wife, her mother. Did she honestly think that he would attack his own flesh and blood? What had he done?  
  
***  
  
The woman took a few steps closer to him and stood there, just--- stood there. She didn't say anything and the silence once again threatened to destroy his eardrums. He shivered although he wasn't cold; her presence scared him to no end. He had no idea if she was mad at him for what he had done. Angel might have forgiven him but he didn't know anything about this woman and she might not be so quick to forget. He hated himself for what happened and if he could do it over again he would have done so many things differently. But he loved Angel and needed to at least try and explain that to her mother. He hoped that she would understand.  
  
"Krista, I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen I---"  
  
Krista smiled and placed her hand beneath his chin, softly closing his mouth and cutting him off. He watched, still a little afraid, as she searched his eyes with her own.  
  
"I know." She assured him, "I know."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well there you have it, I know it's a little shorter than the other chaps but I really wanted to reveal Krista's past and what happened to her. Next time it ends so get out your box of tissues, 'cause you may hate me for what I'm about to write. *Places fingers above the keyboard and takes a deep breath* forgive me, but it is in fact necessary for the sequel. *Starts typing sadly. *  
  
Cat: Yes it will indeed be a tearjerker. After this is all over though, check back sometime in late June early July for the start of the sequel, we promise you won't be disappointed. ^^  
  
AG: I suppose it is time to thank all my loyal reviewers for your support; so find your name!  
  
Beta Genius: Thank you so much for everything. You've been here for me since the very beginning and I don't think I could ever express my gratitude for that. Thank you SO much for your help and support, I hope to hear from you when I start my sequel ^^.  
  
afk: Thanx for your comments and input it meant a lot to me that I could hear from you. I looked forward to your reviews since the first one and I was so glad that you kept reviewing. Thank you for being there for me!  
  
KagomeRain: Well Cat, Thank you for helping me and sticking with me through this whole thing. I am so glad that I have someone like you that I can talk about this with, in and outside of school. Thank you for that I really appreciate that.  
  
Cat: Aww, sure AG, anytime!  
  
AG: ^^  
  
LegolasLuver123: Thank you for your review and encouragement I am eternally grateful that I am ^^.  
  
Lizzie: I am so happy to have a friend like you and even though you had no idea what this was I was so grateful that you would read it anyway, luv ya babe!  
  
Katgurl58: Hey gurlie I am so lucky to have you for a friend. Don't worry though, I promise my pyro-stage will pass---I think ^^;.  
  
KT: You know I love you girl, thanks for everything!  
  
Amy: Even though you only reviewed once I want you to know that your review was important to me. Thank you for that.  
  
AG: Well it's ending and I know I'll start crying if I have to keep doing this. You all get DBZ plushies as my gift to you! *Hands out more DBZ plushies* I want you all to know I love you all and your all important to me! *Rambles on for hours. *  
  
Cat: ^^; 


	14. This isn't goodbye

A/N: So this is it. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did and I hope to see you all for the sequel. Look for it to start sometime in June, it will be called "Voices from the Past." If I say anymore I know I'll start crying and I won't be able to write so for the last time, would you do the honors Cat?  
  
Cat: *Nods* Sorry folks, but we just don't own it. Remember though if you sue there won't be a sequel so I hope you have your priorities straight.  
  
***  
  
Her touch was gentle, like a cool autumn breeze on a warm day. But her eyes were deep, with a sad story hidden within. She let her hand drop and started to speak again, after a long pause.  
  
"I don't have the time to explain everything, but you have the right to know."  
  
She pressed two long fingers to his forehead gently. A piercing light was emitted from the touch and memories poured through him as if he had known them all along. He saw it all, the mission, Goku, his grandfather, the baby, and her death. Trunks couldn't believe this, it was all so wrong. His father had done this right under his nose; he had been seven when he killed her. But it wouldn't go away, he watched as it kept replaying over and over again in his head and he was powerless to stop it.  
  
Krista watched his blank eyes; suddenly realizing what was going on. She shook her head sadly; he was in denial. He didn't want this to be true, and if he didn't pull out of it, the truth would consume him. She couldn't wait for him to let it go on his own though. Her hand slid from his forehead to his cheek and she lifted his head softly to face hers.  
  
"Release." Her whisper echoed through the air and Trunks could suddenly see her.  
  
"What---"  
  
"Trunks, listen to me there is something you need to know."  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"I've known you for a very long time."  
  
Trunks blinked at her response. How, how could this be?  
  
"Your father was not the power that was foretold in the prophecy you read. He only thought that because his ego blinded him. He understands now Trunks; you almost lost him. You should be proud of him for realizing his fault, and he is willing to start over if you give him the chance."  
  
Trunks snorted. His father had been unbelievably hard on him from the beginning. He forced him to train to get stronger, and his mother pushed him through his studies. His sister didn't understand because she wasn't the successor to the throne. He had no friends his age except for Goten, because of this. And when he finally finds the person he could spend the rest of his life with, his father tries to kill her and disable him in the process, and to do that he bribed an innocent child. He was a monster.  
  
Krista frowned at his reaction. "Do you not think it is better to forgive and have a chance for a better life than to hold a grudge and die a bitter man?"  
  
"What he did is unforgivable." He bowed his head and clenched his fists.  
  
"Do you understand what that power is, Trunks?" He shook his head.  
  
"Pure evil. It spreads like a sickness and no one can escape it, Angel was given the power to help those who are corrupted by it, but even she can't stop it all. It will never end, it washes over the universe like a tidal wave consuming those with weak hearts and an eye for power."  
  
"Like my dad."  
  
"No Trunks, your father realized the truth before it was to late. That alone should be proof that he truly cares."  
  
"How can I forgive him after what he did?"  
  
She closed her eyes softly. "Even now, after all that has happened, you are letting the evil consume you."  
  
"But I," he was cut off.  
  
"Evil comes in many forms Trunks. Your hate has become a breeding ground for an evil born from betrayal. If you can not forgive your father, and yourself, you will be taken by it, and you will drag your loved ones down with you, causing Angel great pain. Even as we speak it is at work."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your sister is being filled with the rage and hate you felt in the instant that you fired the kamehameha on your father. She is fighting him now, with everything that she is."  
  
"But she can't beat him, even I can't beat him. Only Goku has that kind of power."  
  
Krista shook her head. "I told you Trunks, your father understands the truth now. He won't defend, and he won't fight back, he can not bring himself to strike his own flesh and blood any more."  
  
The young prince's eyes widened. Maybe his father really does understand.  
  
"If she takes his life, there is no turning back for her. Only you can show her the truth Trunks, but you must believe the truth yourself, first."  
  
"What about---"  
  
"Angel forgave your father a long time ago when she realized her destiny. She knows what is truth and what is merely an illusion. This is why she is sealed with the crest of the dove."  
  
"What is her destiny?"  
  
"She will fight for as long as it takes, for a peaceful land."  
  
Trunks contemplated her words silently, and awkward feeling lingered in the air between the two. It was Krista who broke the silence first.  
  
"She loves you Trunks, never forget that."  
  
"I wasn't planning on forgetting that." His voice dripped with sarcasm. How could she expect him to look at his father the same way he had before? Betrayal died hard.  
  
"Don't put up these barriers now Trunks, your sister needs you, and so does your father."  
  
"Well maybe I needed him along time ago to, but I didn't get him. I got the king." He bowed his head, trying to hide the tears of the child he had left behind with the day that his father had sold his soul for power.  
  
Krista walked closer and wrapped her slender arms around him. He blinked in surprise and tensed, but only for a second. This felt right, like his own mother's arms around him during his days of innocence. He allowed his head to fall gently to her shoulder.  
  
"I know that it is hard to forgive and forget. To just let things like this pass under the radar as if it was never there. I believe you can do it Trunks, try it. It is hard to swallow ones pride, believe me I know. Imagine my surprise as an elite warrior of the saiyan race, who had taken countless lives for "the greater good", when my partner told me to let Earth go, and that he wanted to stay and fight for them instead of for Vegeta."  
  
Trunks swallowed hard. She was talking about Goku, and he wondered if Goku had been the same before he met Chi Chi.  
  
"Go to them Trunks, but know this: when Angel wakes, she will have to make a decision. One that may affect you in an unpredicted way, you will have to understand that she possesses the power to change this world and she will carry that burden forever. You say that you love her, that loyalty will be tested more than once in the future Trunks, be ready for it."  
  
Dumbfounded, Trunks couldn't form his questions into sentences at this point. She backed away from him slowly and broke the embrace.  
  
"Take care of her for me."  
  
Her lips were pressed gently to his forehead before she released him for the last time. She lifted her hand and closed his eyes for him with her gentle touch.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes to find himself back in the lab, back in his chair, back in reality. He sighed still a little puzzled by Krista's words and stood to walk over to the recovery tank. He watched Angel silently, picking through various parts of his conversation with her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I believe you can do it Trunks, try it."  
  
***  
  
"You say you love her, that loyalty will be tested more than once in the future Trunks, be ready for it."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Trunks turned around warily, for he was still gaining back his own energy himself. He faced the door and realized what had to be done. After all why not? Why not try to make life better while he still could?  
  
Suddenly, he felt his sisters ki rise threateningly.  
  
"No," Trunks hissed as he remembered Krista's warning.  
  
As he ran down the hall, Angel's eyes opened slowly. 'Hurry Trunks.' Her hand went to the oxygen mask wrapped around her mouth and her nose. She pulled it away and lifted herself from the tank.  
  
***  
  
Trunks flew down the corridors and out the door. When he reached the battle scene he was relieved to find nothing had happened-yet.  
  
He slowed his pace, allowing himself a few extra moments to think. He didn't take into account Bra's rapidly fading patience.  
  
***  
  
'How could this have happened to me? What have I become?' The questions warped the king's mind, consuming him. So much so, that he did not sense his daughter's anger flare.  
  
***  
  
He was mocking her. Standing still as a silent stone statue as if she could not possibly be regarded as a threat. Her energy rose with the sudden rage she felt. The need to prove to him her hatred for the man that he had become was the power she had become addicted to. She felt her mother's hand find her shoulder but shook it off angrily.  
  
"He'll never change."  
  
Bra's icy word struck a nerve in her mother's heart. It couldn't be true. Vegeta had made some mistakes sure, because while he would not admit it, it was a mortal flaw that everyone possessed. Even he, the king of all saiyans, was not without fault. But that didn't mean that he couldn't change.  
  
"I believe you have proved your point Bra, let it drop."  
  
"How can you say that? He killed her, he has to pay. He deserves to pay."  
  
Bra began to power up her own energy blast, aimed for Vegeta.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta had only unconsciously registered the fact that he was in danger, being still absorbed in his own thoughts. It was only after his daughter let the blast fly that he snapped from his daze, and by then it was too late to dodge. And so the king of the saiyans bowed his head in defeat.  
  
He looked up curiously when the blow never came. He was shocked to see super saiyan Trunks, holding the blast for him. He could see the strain in the boy's eyes. Bra's power was backed by an instant of pure insanity, rage and sorrow, even for a single SSJ it was hard to block. Vegeta stepped up.  
  
***  
  
Trunks blinked in surprise as his father took a stance beside him and held off the blow with him. But he smiled for a split second, knowing that Krista had been right.  
  
They powered up and Vegeta transformed, the duo was more than enough for this energy now. They through it to the side and watched as it became nothing more than a pinprick in the distance.  
  
Trunks looked to where his sister had collapsed then back to his dad. He pulled his dad into a hug before the proud king could object. His father did not oblige him with the same, but it didn't matter, he understood his that dad cared, whether he decided to show it or not.  
  
Bulma was crying as she ran to her boys. This time, Vegeta wasn't so reluctant to give out a hug. Trunks picked up his sister who was only have awake.  
  
"Forgive him," he whispered. "She's alive."  
  
His sister smiled and on their walk back home Trunks explained what had happened. When they reached the lab though, Angel wasn't there. He laid Bra down and his mother and father watched him worriedly. He could feel hot tears in his eyes and he turned to leave.  
  
"I'll be right back." He told them quietly and departed slowly for her room.  
  
His mother went to object but Vegeta placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.  
  
'Is this what Krista meant?' He contemplated as he made it to her room. He entered to find the room neatly made and clean. As he walked to the bed, he noticed a small piece of paper on the pillow. He smiled sadly, tears trickling down his face as he reached for it.  
  
It was rolled up carefully, tied shut with a strangely familiar black ribbon. Gingerly, he loosened the knot.  
  
Dear Trunks,  
  
I'm sorry for leaving like this; I never did favored good byes. I want you to know that I'm okay, but I have something that I need to do. None of this was your fault, I guess I'm just sorry that I dragged you into it. Tell your father I hold no grudge, and I consider him an excellent king, send Bra and your mother my thanks. Hold on to them Trunks, you'll never understand their worth until you lose them.  
  
He could see his tears soaking into the paper, and he hastily wiped them from his eyes as they blurred his vision.  
  
Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I love you Trunks, never forget that.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"She loves you Trunks, never forget that."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
He smiled at Krista's voice, at her advice. They had saved him, her and Angel.  
  
I promise you that I'll come back. If you need anything---if you have any questions about this, ask Goku.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened for a second. So it was Goku who had been harboring the bandit all along. Another smile tugged at his lips, she was really something else.  
  
Thank you for everything, we'll be together soon, wait for me.  
  
Love always,  
  
Angel  
  
He sighed. This time he believed her, he knew now there was nothing about her he could not trust, and he would wait for as long as it took. For now, he would have that belated talk with his dad and maybe his life would get better, just like Krista advised.  
  
***  
  
Two figures in dark hooded cloaks crept their way through the crowd. When they had made it to the outskirts of the village, they threw back their hoods.  
  
"So Angel, you got a plan?" Pan nudged her companion.  
  
"Always do." She smiled.  
  
Momentarily her gaze drifted back to the castle in the distance with a longing that could never be expressed with words.  
  
"Don't worry," Angel replied to her friends inquiring eyes. "We'll be back."  
  
Pan smiled, accepting the answer and adopting a mischievous grin as she threw her hood up.  
  
"Then lead the way."  
  
Angel smiled, copying her friend. They turned and left with their backs to the city, content and ready for anything.  
  
As they walked, Angel glanced down at her ankle to smile at the white ribbon that adorned it.  
  
'I love you mom, thank you for everything.'  
  
***  
  
A/N: OMG that was so sad! See, now, we all know Vegeta is good at heart. Sorry to all of you who wanted him to get his butt seriously kicked in this chapter but it just didn't seem appropriate. I guess I have to leave you all now don't worry though, we'll be back. Thanks again to all of my reviewers and their unwavering loyalty and support, and to my friends and family who have always been there for me. I'll see you all in June!  
  
Cat: And I'll come too, remember-look for "Voices from the Past" we hope to see you there! 0.~*  
  
~ Angelgirl 


End file.
